


人造人

by Verocca



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Childbirth, Dystopia, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gore, Hospitals, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Marriage Proposal, Out of Character, Painful Sex, R18g, Research, Surgery, bottom!-eddy, scientist!-brett, scientist!-eddy, top!-brett
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: *雙性eddy設定*心臟再生科學家Brett x 克隆技術研究員eddy*反烏托邦背景*懷孕 生子情節有
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. 胎心

**Author's Note:**

> *R18G  
> *血腥場面  
> *暴力  
> *可能讓人感到難受的幻想  
> *分娩場景、手術描寫  
> *雷  
> *如果暈血/承受能力低，請移步我別的vanilla and fluff文本  
> *If you have a strong vasovagal response, please leave for my other vanilla and fluff works

「这个胎心看起来不太对啊…」Ray奇怪地捏了捏下巴，B超台上平躺的Eddy听到这话偏过头，梗着脖子要看Ray的屏幕。

「怎么…」

「你躺平。」Ray按着Eddy的前胸把他压回去，屏幕上的彩超因他的动作而晃了一下。「我看就行了。」

Eddy躺回台上，眨眨眼睛看天花板上亮晶晶的日光灯。灯管坏了一支，末端发出浅浅的黑色。他闭上眼睛，不去看那个忽闪忽闪的坏东西。Ray把B超探头用力向Eddy的肚子上怼，腹部的压迫感让Eddy咳嗽出声，但又拼命憋住不敢用力，怕Ray责怪他。

孕早期的胎心不清晰并不能说明太多问题，毕竟胚胎有个体差异。Ray放下手里的B超探头，用右手的拇指和中指揉了揉眼睛。

「所以…胎心有什么问题么？」Eddy小心翼翼地问。

Ray摆了摆手，不想回答Eddy的这个问题。Eddy转过头看着Ray，他知道那个正强忍愤怒的妇科医生要问他什么，他只是用纯真的、简单的眼神看着他。Eddy的大女儿坐在诊室另一端的沙发上玩Ray的小提琴布玩偶，她的背影小小的一团；那个傻兮兮的大脑袋婴儿坐在婴儿车里吃手指，左脸颊被蚊子叮了个包，红红的。

Eddy抚摸上自己的腹部——第三个，也会是最好的一个，但绝不是最后一个。感谢上帝赐给他这样特殊的身体机能，让他作为男性的同时拥有女性的生殖系统，可以和女性一样受孕。女人们总是抱怨自己身体的种种不便，责骂男人不用担负起生育的重任，验孕棒上的两条红杠杠像是给事业成功画上了死亡的红线。怀孕意味着无穷无尽的痛苦的开端，十个月的生理折磨后，将会迎来另一个生命的开始，人类的繁衍就像其他任何物种那样无聊而直白，同时却比其他物种多了痛苦和折磨。人类为了直立行走，放弃了宽开口的骨盆，难产从此找上门；为了发育更大的大脑，进化出复杂的、融合进子宫壁的胎盘，从那里，人类的下一代入侵母体的大脑，把能拿走的、偷走的、抢走的都一卷而空，在平均二十小时非人的痛苦过后，一个带着血的新生命出生，留下一个虚弱、残破、把自己复制一份送给下一代的母体，还铭记了这个地球上最心甘情愿的顶级疼痛。Ray回诊过很多新晋母亲们，她们在产台上撕心裂肺地喊和挣扎，窘态百出，眼泪和血液齐飞，没有人喜欢阵痛、宫缩和在产台上像便秘那样拼命用力生孩子。他见过很多在产台上出问题的产妇都不愿意再次生育，她们恐惧、疼痛、绝望，哭喊着自己的丑陋，人在传递新生命时却莫名多了很多顾虑。

但是Eddy似乎是个例外，现在他依然躺在B超台上，安静地看着Ray。第三次了——第三次体外受精，第三次植入，第不知道多少次怀孕，第无数次宫颈穿刺。而他还打算第三次经历整个分娩过程，即使Ray无限次劝阻。

上次Eddy来回诊的时候，他抱着婴儿，脸色惨白，时不时地掏出保温杯喝热水，整个人虚弱得一阵风就能吹倒。Ray听见他又哀求自己给他做体外受精想要受孕，气得直接把他扫地出门，可天杀的，Eddy现在又躺在他的诊室里，肚子里揣着个崽。

「你实话告诉我。谁同意给你做的穿刺？」

「什么穿刺？」Eddy挪了挪腿，他的小腿水肿得厉害。

「你…」Ray憋在嘴边的脏话差点吐了出来，他深吸一口气平复自己的心情。「又去穿刺取卵了吧？你别给我装傻，我知道你又做了试管。」

Eddy摸摸自己的肚子 ，那里的毛被妇产科的护士剃了个光。「只是取卵，很快的，而且这次也没取多少…」

「你的宫颈已经被扎得像个筛子了，还做穿刺？」Ray终于想出了最温柔的骂Eddy的方法。「你就不怕以后排卵的时候，卵子直接从你的子宫滑到你的腹腔里？再也没办法怀上？」

Eddy空荡荡地看着Ray，他不明白Ray在说什么。他只是想怀孕，想让子宫壁上附着一个一半是他、一半是Brett的受精卵，想要很多很多他和Brett的孩子。

他不明白，他只是单纯地享受着腹中揣着他和Brett的融合体的感觉。

「你在哺乳期还吃排卵药，我很佩服。」Ray知道Eddy听不进他的话，于是换了个方法从他嘴里套话。「谁给你开的激素？取了多少个卵细胞？」

「八个，还是十个…不记得了。」Eddy看着婴儿车里的那个婴儿，他把脸上的蚊子包挠出血了，半张小脸都是肿的。「我没事，胎心…」

「轮不到你说你自己没事，陈艾迪。」Ray不耐烦地打断了他的话。「我是你的妇产科医生，我告诉你，我很担心你。」

「陈医生，我很幸福，这是我和Brett的第三个宝宝…」

「你还相信他爱…？」Ray说到一半的话又咽了回去。「我的意思是，没错，你很爱他，但是你得根据自己的身体情况作出判断。」

「胎心…？」Eddy又问。他看见Ray的脸已经快气成绿色，所以他龇着兔牙朝他友善地笑。「如果下周来回诊的时候你还是不能确定什么问题，可以做羊水穿刺吗？」

Ray恨得咬牙切齿，Eddy前两个孕期和产程已经出了足够多的问题，居然现在已经学会了自己要求做那些名字听起来就很痛的检测。

「你要是再在我的诊室里说『穿刺』两个字，我就把你转给楼下那个凶巴巴的老太婆。」Ray看Eddy瘪了瘪嘴，把卷到腹部以上的衣服放下来，慢慢地走到婴儿车旁边，弯下腰去吻那个婴儿脸上的蚊子包。「我再说一遍，我是你的妇产科医生，我知道什么时候给你开什么检测。」

「但是我愿意冒很多你不愿意冒的险呀。」Eddy拿出小水壶给婴儿喂水。「为了宝宝，我什么都能做。」

「这就是我为什么打死都不进研究所。研究所的人都是一群疯子。」Ray自言自语，但他知道Eddy能听见他说的话。「记得和护士约回诊。」

他看着Eddy牵着大女儿、推着婴儿车慢悠悠走出诊室的背影，把脚翘在桌子上，叹了一口长长的气。

「Brett，你个混蛋，你毁了他。」

「我喜欢研究所。」Eddy回过头，他的脸惨白惨白的。「我不后悔。」

/

Eddy、Brett和Ray毕业于同一所医学院。Brett和Ray同年，Eddy比他们小一届。Brett在大学人脉广泛，理所当然地进了研究所，科室是器官再生，专科是心脏组织培养。Eddy从高中开始一路追随着Brett的脚步，和他进了同一所大学、同一个医学院，毕业之后也凭借优异的成绩进入了研究所工作。Eddy的实验室和Brett的连在一起，只不过他进的是克隆技术部，那个所谓的「人造人实验室」——一群学术顶尖而没有半点伦理道德的疯子。Eddy身边的人劝他不要进那个实验室，但他的老板第一天带他去参观实验室的时候，在三排玻璃罐和塑料瓶后面，他看见了那个他一路追随的人，从厚厚的眼镜后面抬起眼睛，像准备捕食猎物的狮子那样凝视着Eddy。

Eddy也用一样炽热的眼神回望。

Brett，我想你了。

结果当然是他留了下来，接了研究所的分配，第二天他穿着白大褂，进了那个白塔顶端、三层消毒门后的实验室。自动门在他身后缓缓合上，他听见脚步声轻巧地绕过几层储物架，同样一身白大褂的Brett站在他面前，手里拿着两杯咖啡。

「早上好，新同事。」Brett把那杯浅棕色的咖啡递给Eddy，他却迟迟不接。

「你怎么把咖啡带进来的？」Eddy有些无语。

「我平时都睡在这里。」Brett不责怪Eddy有些直白的问话，指指暗室里、液氮罐后面藏着的折叠床。

Eddy又狐疑地看了他几眼，终于接了他手里的咖啡，和他一起靠在水池边上，透过实验室的落地窗看外面。Brett指着那些都长得差不多的楼房告诉Eddy，这栋楼是癌症中心，那栋楼是干细胞研究所，远处被挡住的是医院。Brett还是一样的健谈，似乎比进研究所之前更瘦了一些，高鼻梁更加明显了。Eddy看着他希腊神明似的侧脸，那张脸和他记忆里的无数碎片重叠，他的心跳还是为他而加快了。

「医院不隶属于研究所，只是为了方便我们使用建在那里。」Brett说。「Ray那家伙就在那儿上班。」

「他当时成绩不是特别好吗，怎么不来研究所？」

「Ray？他是不是和你一个专业的？那个心高气傲的家伙，非要说研究所的人是一群疯子。」Brett喝了口咖啡，浓郁的苦味从他的唇舌间飘散出来。「现在他在医院当妇产科主任，也挺好的。」

妇产科。Eddy嘬了一口咖啡，奶泡是甜的，喝在嘴里却泛着苦味。

「啊…抱歉。是不是戳到你痛处了？」Brett转过头来看着Eddy，后者只是不依不挠地盯着地面。「说真的，我不知道那有什么值得你如此难过的，那只是一场小手术，你看你现在恢复的也很好…」

Brett凑近Eddy，用空闲的右手去捧他的脸颊。

「那个孩子…」Eddy没有躲开。

「错误的时间，错误的地点罢了。」

「你也看到了，医生把那个胚胎夹碎取出来的时候，那个心脏还在 『噗噗』地跳！」Eddy小声地抗议，他吐息之间的奶香味已经和Brett嘴里飘出的苦味缠绕在一起，心跳每一下都在胸腔里引起新一阵的疼痛。「你在场，你都看见了！」

「我确实看见了，宝贝。」Brett用湿润的唇去碰Eddy的唇角。「我好心疼…」

「那你为什么从此杳无音讯？」Eddy 不敢挣扎，那对熟悉的唇瓣正从他的唇角移到嘴唇的中央，熟悉的触感让他浑身如同触电一样战栗。「那整个暑假我都在等你的消息…」

「因为我进了研究所，Eddy。」Brett把咖啡放进水池里，两只手抱住Eddy的身体两侧慢慢揉。「毕业前的那几个月是我生命里最快乐的时光，因为有你在。」

「然后呢？我做完流产之后就成了你的瘟神，要躲着走？」

「不，因为我知道那会儿你得努力准备申请进研究所，所以我要在合适的时间推你一把——你看，你做的多好，你进了最顶尖的实验室…」

Eddy感觉到Brett的舌尖在他的下嘴唇上轻叩，但他没有退让的意思。

「那天晚上，你是真心的吗？」Eddy问。他的脑海里闪回一些画面，夜晚，阳台的栏杆，高脚杯，彩灯，凉风和被云半遮半掩的月亮，还有带着草木香味的吻。「你知道我在说什么，对吧？」

Brett猛的向后退了退，抬眼看着Eddy带着质疑的眼睛，而后绕过他的脸颊，把嘴唇贴在Eddy的耳边，吐息之间念出让Eddy的下面湿做一片泥淖的咒语。「当然。我还爱你，Eddy。」

他们在落地窗前接吻。三层消毒门后，藏着最洁净的谎言。

/

Brett不止和Eddy做爱。换句话说，他只在不得已的时候和 Eddy 做爱。

流言说，Brett有个遗传研究所的女朋友。流言又说，Eddy不仅知道，而且为Brett辩护。

Brett在床上提出想不带套做，女朋友毅然决然地拒绝了他。

「我不想怀孕。」她说。

Brett暴怒，随手套上几件衣服，脖颈上还带着红色的吻痕，便像一阵风一样冲出了门。走之前他对着房间里慌慌张张穿衣服的女友大喊「我会找个愿意不带套和我做的人，然后和他结婚。我们之间结束了。」

结果当然是他站在Eddy的房间门前。结果当然是Eddy开了门。

Eddy看到他脖子上的吻痕，知道它的来源，不想多问。Brett推着他进了门，Eddy一言不发地顺着他的动作向后退，两个人像是在跳冷冰冰的交谊舞。其实Eddy已经两个月没有见过Brett了。他本想就此和他断绝关系，连分手短信都编写好了，只等他召集起敢于按下发送键的勇气；他知道他和他的女友已经到了见家长的那一步，所以是时候放手了。但Eddy是个软弱的人，每天晚上当他摸着下面流着水「噗叽噗叽」响，Brett的名字总是从他嘴里蹦出来。有时自慰时他强迫自己不能说Brett 的名字，但他闭上眼睛享受快感，脑海里浮现的都是Brett的脸；当高潮袭来，他失去意识的一刹那，还是会小声地嗫嚅他的名字，阴道里流出的汁水浸湿一方床单。他学会将Brett的面容和性爱联系在一起，所以当他看见Brett ，他就会湿，并且心跳加速。

Eddy看见Brett胯间的硬物，知道他为何而来，他只是咬着下嘴唇，安静地后退着，一步一步把Brett领上床，像个生涩而失败的妓女。

「不愿意看见我来吗？」

「不…」Eddy的胯间被Brett的手包住，他的内裤已经被渗出来的水淋湿了。「我不是那个意思…」

「你如果恨我就骂我，打我，把我从你家赶出去，并且再也不要给我开门。」Brett虽然这么说，但是丝毫没有给Eddy回旋的余地。「如果你想让我操你，你就得做好觉悟，随时随地做好准备：我会在早上来操你，或者是中午，或者是晚上；我会在你的试验台上操你，或者是我的试验台，或者暗室里的折叠床上，或者是停车场的压缩空气罐背后，或者是放射研究所后面的液氮气缸旁边，让你的背紧贴着那个冰冷的罐子，说不定你会得低温症，然后我会把你带到医院去，让给你换病号服的小护士看到你腿间的那个玩意儿底下到底藏着什么秘密！」

Eddy哭着被Brett按在床上，一半是因为他真的很想在那些地方做，一半是因为他发现自己没办法离开Brett。Brett疯狂、火热、浪漫，融化了Eddy外面蜡封的壳，灼烧他柔软的内心，甜蜜、炽热又滚烫。

「操我，」Eddy记得他拉着Brett的领子对他耳语，又或者是他脑子里想着，并没有说出来，但他记不清了。「操我，在试验台上，在停车场里，在气缸上，我还想去那个新建的玻璃结构的工程大楼，还有精神病研究所的红房子里，那栋楼的窗户里经常能看到黑色的人影，眼睛亮亮地盯着外面；还有行政楼里的办公室，护理学院的小白楼，那个总是开着探照灯的血液研究中心，还有屋顶喷着白色水汽的工厂！在那团滚烫的白色水汽里操我，在烟雾里，在磁场下，零下96度的液氮，零上30度的温室，折磨我，亲吻我，疼爱我；我是你的，你会属于我吗？」

Eddy 不记得他有没有说过这些话，他只记得Brett没有带套，拼命用力操他，抓住他的脚踝一下一下往他身体里顶。Eddy的背紧贴着床头的床板，那块可怜的木板在撞击下摇晃着，「嘎吱嘎吱」地响。Eddy的背一度被撞红肿了，Brett还是只顾着「嘭」「嘭」地把Eddy往床头板上撞，肌肤相亲带来危险的性欲。

Eddy不确定他是不是还清醒着，他只觉得Brett的动作逐渐变得机械，而自己感觉不到阴道里那团火热的快感了；相反，他总觉得有什么不太对，就像一个蚊子在你睡觉时在你腿上叮了个包，你却在睡梦里怎么都挠不到痒的地方。

紧接着，一阵疼痛捶打着Eddy的神经，让他醒过来，嘶吼出声。他把身体蜷成一个球，那阵疼痛来自于腹部，Brett却以为那是他快感的体现，丝毫没有减缓的意图。

Eddy伸手去推Brett的胸脯。那阵疼痛来得快去得也快，但Eddy没心情再跟Brett这种撒气似的性爱胡闹。他感觉有什么不太对。

Brett又不知哪里冒出来的力气，往Eddy身体深处顶过去，这次连囊袋都送进Eddy腿间的小口里。Eddy还没来得及吞咽腹部的饱胀感，就感觉到第二波疼痛袭来，那不同于性爱时撕裂或摩擦的疼痛，更像是有一团火焰在他的腹腔里炸开，把他的五脏六腑都染上鲜红的颜色。他眼前一黑，失去了意识。

再次醒来时，腹部的疼痛已经连成一片，像是一辆巴士停靠在了他的肚子上。额头上粘腻的触感告诉Eddy他正在大量冒冷汗，他用脚蹬Brett的腹部，却怎么都使不上力，脚底踩着Brett软软的肚腩，下腹部越来越痛、越来越僵硬。

「停…停下，Brett，求你了，停下…」

在几乎再次失去意识之前，Brett终于发现越来越惨白的Eddy手脚冰凉，那双平时滚烫的小肉手冷得像是尸体，忙不迭地从他身体里退出来，扑到床下的裤子口袋里翻出手机，拨通了急救电话。

/

「黄体破裂，腹腔里抽了800的流动血。」Ray从手术室里出来，拎着两包黑糊糊的东西，怼在Brett眼前。Brett扶了扶眼镜，看见塑料袋的边缘透出隐隐约约的猩红色。「这个是抽出来的东西，还没抽完。」

「请务必治好Eddy，陈医生…」

「不要跟我套近乎。」Ray冷冰冰地把那两袋血交给推着小推车的护士，转身又准备回手术室。「联系血液科，问问还有没有O型的库存。」

手术结束后 ，Eddy的腹部被开了四个洞，四处缝合扭扭曲曲地横亘在他的下腹部，泛着浅棕色的碘伏颜色。Ray让见习离开了手术室，但没关「手术中」的灯。他推了把椅子，坐在Eddy的身边，无影灯把他腹部的四个创口照得亮堂堂。

「是他强迫你的吗？」Ray问。

「谁？」

「你知道谁。Brett。」

Ray知道 Brett的脾气，也知道这个和他同专业的温柔的小学弟永远学不会说「不」。但他不明白为什么Eddy会如此包容Brett，还总是对他温柔。

「不不不，我自愿的。」Eddy辩解。「我同意的。」

「黄体破裂一般是由于猛烈的外力冲撞造成的。」

「我知道，学长。」

Ray盯着Eddy看了几秒，清了清嗓子，意识到自己踏出了医师的职业范围。他把椅子推回原处，关掉手术灯，示意门外待命的护士把Eddy推到病房去。Brett紧紧跟在她后面，仿佛如果不这么做，下一秒他就将失去他。他帮助护士把Eddy搀到病床上，在她转身带上门离开之后，轻轻跪在Eddy的身边。

「谢谢。」

「道歉或许更合适一些，科学家。」Eddy戳戳他的眉心。「情商跟着我的血一起流走了？」

「谢谢。」Brett没有换词。

「为什么？」

「你答应我的无理请求，现在还为我承担了和怀孕分娩时一样的疼痛。」Brett牵起Eddy的手，靠在自己的额头上，像是罪人请求牧师的宽恕。「谢谢。」

「不客气，」Eddy把头躺回枕头上，看着天花板上的日光灯。「我爱你。」

/

Brett没有忘记他对前女友的宣言，他知道整个研究所都在等着看他的笑话。

两周后，餐厅的露天座位上。

「谢谢你照顾我这么久，Brett 。」Eddy龇着牙对Brett笑，血色终于回到了他的脸上。「这两周以来麻烦你了。」

「嘘。不要这么说。」Brett说这话的时候把手伸进了口袋。「一家人不说两家人的话 。」

「什么？」Eddy 没反应过来，一家人，什么一家人？

他傻愣着看Brett，忽然瞪大了眼睛，黑色的瞳孔收缩起来，他倒抽了一口冷气。

跪在他面前的Brett显得格外娇小，手里黑丝绒盒子里的婚戒闪闪发光。他不记得他怎样说了「我愿意」，或是和Brett拥抱和亲吻；当他回过神的下一秒，他已经成为了Brett的妻子，手上的戒指熠熠生辉。他们亲吻、接受大家的祝福、忙不迭地回家做爱，做所有新婚夫妇应该做的事情。

第二天早上Brett风风火火地抓起车钥匙要出门开早会，那是Eddy最后一次见到深爱他的新婚丈夫。

Eddy今天休假，于是他在厨房里慢悠悠地做早饭；他能记起来的下一件事，就是在打鸡蛋的时候，听见新闻里播报了研究新区本年来最严重的一场车祸，肇事者全责，死者姓名：

Brett Yang.


	2. 人造人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關於生育、疼痛和鮮血。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *直白的血液描寫  
> *科學倫理討論  
> *手術場景  
> *令人不適的比喻/描述

「表达爱意的还有很多种方式，为什么你如此迷恋生育？」Ray坐在诊室的办公椅上，翘着二郎腿看着Eddy。「而且你第二个孩子才刚出生半年都不到，我不认为你的身体情况足以支持你的下一次生产。」

Eddy低着头，反复咀嚼着Ray的话。

「胎心还是很弱，而且非常不规律。」Ray用手指点了点彩超图。「虽然我并不知道如何解释这个问题，但是我们得考虑一下一些…更现实的解决办法。」

「不行，陈医生，我无论如何…」

「我怀疑这个孩子有某些先天性缺陷。」Ray终于一吐为快，他看见Eddy脸上的表情灰暗了下来，只好又低声下气地安慰他。「不过当然了，我们还可以再等等，看看它能不能挺过危险期。毕竟你好不容易才怀上的…」

「什么叫『迷恋生育』？」

「哦，我没有批评你的意思，只不过想知道为什么你会在Brett…走了之后反复选择通过试管的方式为他传宗接代。」

「好吧。」Eddy慢慢地回答。「我给你讲个故事。」

「我在听。」

「有个研究精卵结合机制的医学生，从医学院毕业之后进了研究所工作。研究所是他的梦想，是他和家人都期待的光明未来。

他在那个所谓的『人造人实验室』工作，也就是打着科研的旗号，做着不符合伦理道德的克隆人研究。他痛恨着自己的研究方向，因为他从不相信克隆人是正确的延长寿命的方式，但他为了和他热爱的人在一起工作，被爱蒙蔽了双眼，所以他还是忤逆了所有人、包括他自己的意志进了那个实验室。所有人都对克隆实验室的人敬而远之，就连他的男朋友也不支持他的工作，并对他嗤之以鼻…」

「他的男朋友也在研究所？」

「对，另一个实验室的。」Eddy点点头。「虽然他们很早之前就认识。」

「继续说。」

「有一天他和男友争吵，因为男友不明白他为什么要违背伦理道德去研究人造人，克隆技术说到底是富人们寻求永生的一个借口。他因为不敢坦白自己对男友的依赖，只能 骗他说他坚信克隆人技术能改变人类的未来。他们吵得不可开交，吵到最后男友说了一句让他醍醐灌顶的话。」

「什么话？」

「『如果真的那么想要人造人，就找个女人帮你生啊。』」

Ray没说话，紧盯着Eddy尚还平坦的腹部。

「于是他就扮演起了女人的角色。」

「我明白了，你想要Brett回来。你想通过生育他的子女把他带回来。」

「我当然想要他回来！」Eddy笑了，嘲讽Ray的无意义点评。「但现实比故事更荒谬…」

「别说了，Eddy。」

「你看，上帝给了我这个特别的生理结构，我难道不应该让它物尽其用吗？」Eddy咧开嘴指了指自己的下腹，笑着笑着就哭了出来，他的鼻尖红红的。「我是个不男不女的怪物，Brett是唯一能接纳我、爱我的人，他知道我的秘密，却还是接受我——他是我的救世主 。」

真有你的，Brett，把小学弟变成了一个搞个人崇拜的疯子，Ray心想。

「你是不是觉得我在搞个人崇拜？」Eddy忽然把脸凑到Ray鼻子前面。

「我没有这么说。」Ray有些不安地向后退。「我尊重你的想法。」

「没关系，你这么想也没关系。」Eddy坐回他的椅子上。「你不会明白的。」

「呃…好吧，近期注意观察情况，你的腹压有点高，如果感觉…」

「疼痛是我还活着的唯一证明。这整个世界都是假的，只有疼痛是真的。」Eddy打断了Ray的话，闭上眼睛仰起头，日光灯射出的白光顺着他的脸颊流下来。「很疯狂吧？我喜欢别人痛恨的东西。」

「不，不是这样的。」Ray忽然站起身，脸上的表情严肃起来。「任何东西存在于世界上都是有意义的，疼痛也不例外。虽然所有人都痛恨它，但是总会需要有人感知、热爱它。疼痛存在的意义就是让人感知到它，如果真的有人这么做了，总会有办法的，Eddy。总会有办法的。」

「你说话真没逻辑。」Eddy也站起身，拿起他脚边的黑色背包。

「疼痛也是没有逻辑的。同理，爱也是没有逻辑的。」Ray走到门边，帮Eddy拉开门。「记得和护士约回诊。」

「这整个世界都是假的。」Ray思考着Eddy的话。

如果这也是你告诉他的，那你还算有骨气，Brett。

/

车祸前一周。

Brett牵着Eddy的手，在研究大道的人行道上飞快地走。

「我们要去哪里？」Eddy问。他刚和Brett在教学楼里干了一炮，牛仔裤包裹的内裤里是一滩湿湿的精液，走路的时候他饱满的大腿根互相磨蹭着，把粘液蹭得到处都是，滑溜溜的。「有什么事情这么着急？」

「去买冰激凌。」Brett回答。他在一个十字路口按了过街灯，却不等红灯变绿，便拉着Eddy违反了交通法。另一个路口拐过来的车猛按着喇叭，声音在由近变远中被扭曲成一声哀嚎。

「可是食堂就有冰激凌！」

「不，是好吃的那种。」

他们穿过研究新区，经过精神病研究所的红房子，那栋房子的外立面是用橘红色的砖贴片的，小小的窗户开口上覆盖着拇指粗的铁栅栏。血液研究中心的大门是蓝色的；癌症研究所的门口放了个长得像覆盆子的雕塑，一个麻麻赖赖的球体。再向外走是几栋高级公寓，门口的灯柱上装饰着鲜花篮，紫红色的花瓣在风里瑟瑟发抖。

「谁住在这里？」Eddy问。他平时整天泡在实验室里，在实验室和宿舍间两点一线，外加每天两趟去食堂，他从来没见过研究所外围和市中心的样子。「这个公寓看起来比我们的宿舍高级多了…」

「教职员工，保洁人员，还有通勤的研究员。」Brett拽着他继续向前走，街边的露天餐厅里，几个服务生打扮的年轻人正围在一张餐桌旁观看赌博，餐厅门口的牌子上写着今日招牌菜是big Jazz combo，旁边搞怪地画了个阴茎。饭点还没到，他们似乎也并不期待有客人来访，Eddy闻到一股似有似无的奇怪烟味，绝不是烟草，或许是大麻。他经过几家他从来没见过的时装店，门口放着「5折」的牌子，Brett告诉他那个店里卖的都是别人捐掉的旧衣服，花点时间或许可以挑到好看的。

太阳落山了，天空中的云朵变成阴郁的蓝色，街灯亮起来，照亮街角的空荡荡的停车场和加油站。下一个街区有印度餐厅和轮胎店；再下一个有鞋匠、干洗店和另一家无人问津的小餐厅。无聊的女服务生对他们吹了个口哨——一对年轻的同性恋总比她背后那群抽烟的油腻老男人强。

Eddy的脚走的有点疼，他太久没有锻炼过了，但Brett丝毫没有要减缓脚步的意图。那些研究所所属的高楼大厦都已经被他们抛在身后，现在他们身旁的都是一两层高的商业建筑，墙上大幅的广告画褪了色，模特的笑容像是在洗衣机里掉了色的纸，在夜风里哗啦哗啦地响。广告里的女人坐在桌前，面前放着一碗看到就让人两眼发绿的沙拉，对着镜头微笑着露出两行白牙。Eddy顺着他们走的那条街向远处看，破破烂烂的铁丝网外面有一栋巨大的建筑，暗红色的，顶上架设了一个巨大的长方形广告牌，鲜红色的底色，上面用白色的霓虹灯贴着几行粗体字：

「水牛城」

「欢迎来到研究新区」

一圈苍白的白色灯泡环绕着这些字，但是它们并没有亮起来。Eddy眨了眨眼睛，那些扎眼的字刺得他眼睛不舒服。

「还有多久？」

「就在前面的街角。」

「但是那个铁丝网上写着『病毒污染区，禁止入内』？」Eddy指着马路对面的工地上、拦住道路一个岔路口的密密匝匝的铁丝网，他认出来那块牌子上的抬头是研究所的院徽。

「你信任我吗？」Brett按下过街灯，忽然转过头，面对着Eddy。

「呃…绿灯了…？」Eddy指指Brett背后的信号灯。

「你信任我吗？」

Eddy看着男友认真的样子，「噗嗤」一声笑出了声。他低下头去吻Brett的嘴唇，把 Brett瘦削的身体抱在怀里。「我会追随你到天涯海角，答案当然是信任。」

Brett猛的捉住Eddy的手，转身跑了起来。绿灯的倒计时还剩5秒，两人一路冲过马路，那些心急的卡车司机已经开始按喇叭了。Brett一鼓作气带他一脚深一脚浅地从路边及腰深的草丛里趟到铁丝网前，用肩膀撞开了铁丝网侧边的一个小门。

铁丝网的那边并没有什么惊人的东西，只是普通的街道，路两边有普通的餐厅、咖啡馆和礼物店，玻璃橱窗里放上了圣诞装饰和用宽彩带扎好的礼物盒。傍晚的街道人很少，旧物置换店的霓虹灯招牌在淡蓝色的夜空里慢悠悠地闪烁着明亮鲜艳的红色和绿色。Eddy远远地就看见了商业街门口的立柱，街角的巧克力店散发出棉花糖加热巧克力的味道，他听见《铃儿响叮当》和某个女高音刺耳的海豚音。

Brett带Eddy拐进商业街的入口，他们头顶上有一个彩虹拱形的招牌，上面写着「Bright bull街区」，街两侧的灯柱上还绑着圣诞小彩灯，明亮的黄色灯光有些刺眼。

他们从一家成衣店的侧边进了商业街的A楼，楼里是各种各样的店铺和展台，大堂里还放置着高大的圣诞树，树上的彩灯和红丝带交相辉映，树顶上有一颗金色的星星。

「他们为什么在室内放这么大的装饰物？不是火灾隐患吗？」

Brett错愕又疑惑地看着Eddy，仿佛在确认Eddy是不是认真的。

「Eddy，这是圣诞装饰。」

「我知道，但是研究所里的宿舍就不让放，连小的那种都不行…」

Brett没说话，带着Eddy上了一层楼，拐了几个弯，终于看到屋角的一家甜品店。店主是个和蔼的胖大叔，穿着蓝色的卫衣和白色的围裙。店内的招牌是冰激淋，不同口味被不同颜色的粉笔写在黑板上，抹茶是绿色，草莓是粉色，香草是白色，奶茶是棕色。店铺的墙面和桌椅设施都是奶蓝色的，天花板上吊着日本风情的鱼形风筝。Brett走到柜台前，Eddy看到柜台上有个透明的塑料柜，三个小抽屉里面分别放着小熊软糖、糖屑和巧克力碎。

Brett要了奶茶味的冰激淋，Eddy想了想，点了抹茶味的。Brett付了钱，大叔笑眯眯地把冰激淋勺伸进桶里，刮了好几下，柔软的膏体在滚烫的勺子里团成一个球。

跟流产时清宫的动作好像，虽然大叔在舀的是绿色的冰激淋。

刮胎盘，清子宫壁。

取出的人体组织放进铁盘，器材交给护士，护士把它丢进消毒桶。

纱布吸收残血。

「好嘞！」大叔麻利地用抹布把桶边滴出来的水擦干净，把两份冰激淋放在了柜台上。

Eddy甩了甩头，把奇奇怪怪的景象从脑海里驱除。两个人接过纸碗里的冰激淋，从商厦侧边的铁楼梯回到了地面。他们在商业街边的长椅上坐定，Brett着急地舀起一勺冰激淋塞进嘴里，甜丝丝的味道在他的舌尖打转。Eddy用勺尖戳了一点点抹茶冰激淋放在舌尖，冰冷的味道四下散开，冷得他一激灵，似乎还尝到了血腥味。他把勺子插回冰激凌球里，把纸碗放在饱满的大腿上，转头看着吃得正开心的Brett。

「所以，真的就是陪你来买冰激凌的？」

Brett转过头，嘴里含着冰激凌勺，眼睛里充满笑意。他低头看着Eddy的大腿上那碗逐渐在体温下融化的冰激凌，叹了口气。

「你以前最喜欢喝奶茶了，怎么今天点了抹茶味？」

「我…呃…奶茶太甜了。」Eddy 回答。他已经不记得奶茶是什么味道了，上次喝还是进研究所之前，而研究所里又没有奶茶店。

「你变了好多。」Brett往嘴里塞了一大勺冰激凌，拽着 Eddy的领子给了他一个奶茶味的吻，唇舌交缠间Eddy想起了他们的高中时代。

甜腻得有点恶心，Eddy点评道。

「你忘了到底如何生活，Eddy。」Brett叹气。「研究所把你照顾的太好了。」

他们面前走过去一家人，白人父母带着两个金发碧眼的女儿，大女儿还牵着一条狗，他们正大声争辩到底是苹果派还是南瓜派更好吃，而小女儿说自己想要牵着Teddy，那大概是那条狗的名字。

「一家人真好啊。狗狗很可爱。」Brett小声地对Eddy评论。

Eddy笑着点头，挖了一勺冰激凌塞进嘴里，被甜得皱起了眉头。果然这家的冰激凌连抹茶味的都很甜，比起享受，更感觉像是喝了一大口糖水。他想起刚才在工地的铁丝网上看到的「病毒污染区」警示，觉得还是有些顾虑，或许现在空气里的病毒正附着在他的冰激凌上呢。

「为什么刚才的铁丝网上说『病毒污染区』？」

Brett赞许地看了Eddy一眼。

「跟我来。」

Brett带Eddy向商业街的尽头走，绕过一座房屋，来到了一座小悬崖顶。那里是城市的制高点，可以将整个研究所尽收眼底。

「我还是第一次晚上俯瞰研究所。」Eddy眼里映衬着星星点点的光，那是研究所 大量玻璃外墙透射和折射的灯光。「看，白塔！我第一次知道咱们实验室的灯那么亮…」

白塔，研究所的主楼，全名「人类研究中心」。

「刚才我们走的科研大道！」Eddy兴奋地指着那条路灯构成的光带，它像是一条动脉一样贯穿整个研究所。他看见工厂，红房子，工程大楼，遗传研究所，还有那栋黑色的行政楼。「这真是个好地方，Brett你怎么找到这儿的？」

「你现在看到的东西都是假的 。」

沉默。

夜风呼呼地在两人耳边吹过，月亮从乌云里探出头。

「什么 ？」

「这都是假的。研究所，科研大道，研究新区…水牛城。」

Eddy不明白。他回过头去看灯火通明的研究所，它如此熟悉，又如此陌生。白塔顶层和侧边的红色警示灯被打开了，四颗红色的灯像四只充血的眼睛，恶狠狠地提示低空飞行的飞机不要撞上它。

「可是我们不是每天在里面上班么？外面的世界才是坏东西，是『病毒污染区』…」

「不，那只是为了扼杀我们离开研究所的好奇心。」

「你是说，他们不想让我们离开？」

「看到刚才研究大道两边的店铺了吗？公寓？加油站？那片一直在那里、工程进度从来没有进展的工地？假的，都是假的，为了让我们不带着机密离开这里，他们给我们做了一座假城。一整座假城。」

Eddy 错愕地看着Brett，后者的脸上已经写满了忿恨。

「他们告诉我们，外面的世界是污染区，要离开研究所只能通过空运。告诉我，宝贝，为什么只能空运？」

「为什么？」

「因为这样我们永远他妈的不知道这研究所在哪里！」Brett仰着头怒吼。「在飞机上他们可以伪造一切，坐标，GPS，甚至还有窗外的景象…」

「所以…这里不是污染区？」

Brett捧起Eddy的脸，用力地吻他。「对，宝贝，这里不是污染区，这里是…」

他压低了声音。

「普通的、外面的世界。」

/

Eddy被一阵「嘭嘭」声惊醒。

「Eddy Chen，你有一个客人。」Jordon捧着行事历，敲了敲实验室内层的玻璃。

「客人？来吊唁的么？我这就来…」Eddy摘下橡胶手套丢进垃圾桶，揉了揉一夜没睡的肿眼泡，把白大褂挂在门口右手的第二个钩子上，第一个钩子被占了。他穿过三层消毒门，从空空荡荡的心里捞出一点最后的礼貌的笑容 ，挂在勾不起来的嘴角上。

「Eddy。」Jordon向会客厅里的人示意，随机转身离开。

会客厅里只留下两个人，Brett的前女友翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，Eddy傻站着。

「请坐，Brett的遗孀。」她讽刺地笑着，用礼貌的指代称呼他。

「有什么事么，前女友？」Eddy没有示弱。

「我给你带来好消息，就对我这个态度？」她放下二郎腿，身体前倾。「千金难买的好消息。」

「说说看。」

「你也知道，我在遗传研究所工作。」她把身体靠回沙发背上。「具体来说，我是主管人类基因库项目的。」

「很高兴和你共事。」Eddy机械地回答。「感谢你为克隆人实验室提供的…」

她竖起一个手指放在唇前，示意Eddy不要再说。

「按理说我们并不存普通人的基因样本。但是，凡事都有例外，人总有缺点。」她笑着摇摇头，无奈地看着自己的指甲。「人最大的缺点就是爱，Eddy，爱使人软弱。」

「需要坦白的话，可以去行政楼找总管。」

「不，我的软弱能帮到你。」她从口袋里摸出一张小纸条放在大理石桌上，用右手食指点住滑向Eddy的方向，Eddy留意到她的甲缘长满了倒刺。「Brett的精细胞。主机系统里没留记录，基因库B区第三台机械臂是最近的，号码在这里，零下96度液氮3年。」

「我以为你是遵纪守法的类型。」

「Brett的偏好罢了。」她回答。「违反法律让他兴奋。而按照法律，他的遗产属于他的遗孀，也就是你，所以这管我亲自帮他取的精液也属于你了。是扔进垃圾桶还是你拿去泡澡或者擦脸我都不管，总之明天之前去取，不然我就销毁。我的白信誉不值得毁在这种男人手上。」

Brett的前女友站起身，漂亮的金发从肩上垂下来。

「为了不带套做爱竟然和男的结婚。」她眯起眼睛，最后打量了一遍Eddy，然后像只高傲的母狮子一样昂着头转身离开了会客室。「我真庆幸没有和他走下去，疯子。」

Eddy捧着手里的纸条愣神，他的手指逐渐颤抖起来。他疯狂地摸索着周身的口袋，寻找自己的手机，甚至激动得无法按下解锁键。他终于哆哆嗦嗦地进入了主屏幕 ，在电话簿里向下翻，用两只手把手机稳在耳边。

「喂？」

「Ray…Ray，我需要你的帮助。」

/

「停！停下！医生，陈医生，有个病人不配合指挥…」助产士怒气冲天地向Ray大喊着，病床上大着肚子的Eddy正蹬着腿用力向外推。「怎么还用力！宫口没开全！我让你用力再用力！」

「几指了？」Ray把笔插在胸前的口袋里。

「才七指！」助产士掀开Eddy的产裙，盯了两秒，抬起头如实报告。「现在八指了。」

「推进去吧。」Ray向门外示意。

「但是…」

「反正产房空着，推进去吧。」Ray走到靠里侧的帘子后面，检查那些尚还在小声哼哼忍受二指疼痛的产妇。「快了啊，你别着急，别紧张，真疼了按这个按钮。」

「那个不愿意打无痛的产妇是不是和陈医生有关系啊，怎么医生对他这么好…」他听见门外的病人家属在小声议论，看见他被推出来，便不情不愿地挪了窝，站在墙角的盆栽后面继续嚼舌根。

Eddy只记得产房的天花板是奶蓝色的，就像那天Brett带他去的那家冰激凌店。他在宫缩的间隙抬起头看他的肚子，暗红色的妊娠纹顺着下腹延伸到腰际，很丑。紧接着下一次宫缩就如期而至，让他猛的将头向后砸在枕头上，咬紧牙关嘶吼出声。

「哎哎哎别用力啊。」Ray拍拍他的脸颊，旁边的助产士翻了个大大的白眼。「你再乱用力宫口要被你撕开了。」

「可是…痛！」整个腹部像是着了火一样疼痛，再加上猛烈的坠胀感，他觉得他下一秒就会从下面裂成两半。

「宫口撕裂了更痛，而且撕坏了我还得给你缝针，缝完针还要插导尿管。」Ray耐心地和他解释，也不管他能不能听得进去。「等开全了一下用力就出来了，很快的。」

「呃啊啊啊——」Eddy的肚子又紧了起来，这一回让他觉得整个宇宙的重量都压在他的子宫顶向下压，外加一百把锤子在他的痛觉神经上跳舞。腹部的压迫感让他又忍不住跟着宫缩用力向外推，然后他感觉下面一阵酸麻感顺着脊柱窜了上来。

助产士几乎是从产房的另一头直接跳了过来，但Ray 赶在她之前一步紧紧抓住了 Eddy的胳膊，脸上没了之前游刃有余的表情，倒是多了几分不耐烦。

「撕裂了，Eddy。停。」

Eddy吓得大哭起来。撕裂的疼痛远不及宫缩，在10级疼痛面前只能算上小小的酸麻感，但它就像个手指上被绑的太紧的创可贴，不痛但恼人，Eddy能透过创口感受到他自己一下一下的心跳。他靠在枕头上呜呜地哭，眼泪顺着太阳穴向下流，一边哭一边大喊大叫，很快就把自己噎得筋疲力尽，旁边安慰他的见习护士都快急哭了。

「你教他拉玛泽呼吸了吗？」Ray无可奈何地问。

「教了！」助产士脸上的表情像是被冤枉的老好人。「他听吗？不听！」

「好吧，我相信你。去找一下麻醉护士，带器材进来。」Ray指指消毒房的门，转过头来对着Eddy。「现在你有两个选择：要么打无痛，要么听指挥。」

Eddy真希望Brett在他身边，为痛的神智不清的他作出选择，可是他不在。他总算熬过了这次宫缩，逐渐平息下来的疼痛给他几分钟喘息的时间。

「撕…撕裂要紧吗？」他问着傻问题，嗓音因之前的喊叫而沙哑。

「没裂太大，但是你要是再乱用力绝对会坏事。」Ray回答。Eddy一直莫名其妙地拒绝打无痛，即使他在待产房的嘶吼吓坏了好几个孕妇，纷纷转去剖腹产，隔壁做剖腹的那个医生或许此刻正在骂脏话。「我建议无痛，因为我不觉得你会在下一次宫缩的时候听我说话。」

护士几乎是完全同步地立刻递上了协议书，还有一支印着研究所图样的圆珠笔。

在疼痛面前，Eddy败下阵来。他没有精力看那张纸上写着什么就画了自己的签名上去，还没等他鬼画符结束，助产士就把他翻到他的右侧边侧躺着，Ray把签字簿从他的手里拔出去，不知道什么时候出现在他身后的麻醉护士把一根细长的针头插进了他的脊柱里。无痛针的疼痛Eddy轻而易举地忍受，后腰的酸麻感弥漫开来，他被助产士翻回正位，麻醉护士往他手里塞了个按钮。

「痛了按这个按钮，多按几下就会多给药，然后就不痛了。好吗？」

Eddy正失去下腹部的知觉，他认真地点了点头。助产士往他肚子上又绑了一个探头，他耳边的机器响着，吐出一条看起来像心电图的线。

那之后的事情就像是一团雾里发生的。宫口开全了，他按照助产士的命令，像如厕那样拼命向下用力，身边站的小护士不断地弯腰擦他的肛门。Ray和他说「侧切」，凉凉的刀刃在他的阴道口吻了一下，不久之后助产士从他的腿间抱出来一团血肉模糊还会大哭大闹的肉。他终于瘪下去的肚子让他和他的阴茎久别重逢，刚打了个照面，胸前便被塞进白白粉粉的一团，旁边的见习护士激动地恭喜他生出漂亮的女儿。Ray好像拿了根针缝了他的侧切和裂口，但他什么都没感觉到。有什么流出去了，女儿的眼睛大大的，漂亮的双眼皮和Brett一模一样。

助产士把婴儿抱进保温箱，姜黄色的暖灯看上去很舒服。

是女儿啊，Eddy想。女孩子多辛苦啊，无尽的疼痛在等着她呢。

他沉沉睡去。

/

Eddy是痛经体质。

那天他进白塔的时候几乎痛得直不起腰，进了消毒门就摔倒在地上，在实验台的角落团成一个球。Brett走过来，眼睛下面的黑眼圈昭示着他或许昨晚又一夜没睡。

「我肚子痛。」Eddy抓住他白大褂的衣角。

「痛经？」Brett蹲下来，把手放在Eddy的小腹上轻轻向下压。

Eddy哀嚎出声，压迫感让他有一种下一秒就要爆裂开来的错觉。

「我学过一招，可以很快缓解痛经。」Brett松开手，把Eddy扶起来。「过来这边。」

他们进了暗室，Brett锁上门，关了灯，荧光电镜在操作台上发出紫色的光。

「棉条塞好了吧？我不想摸到血。」

Eddy点点头，虽然他完全不知道Brett会对他做什么。

「裤子脱掉，岔开腿坐在床上坐好，然后放松。」Brett命令。他绕到Eddy身后坐下，胸脯紧贴着Eddy的后背，向前伸手向Eddy的胯间摸去。他轻轻拽了拽棉条的绳子，确认它好好地、紧紧地塞着Eddy会吐出血的阴道口，安抚似的拍了拍他的阴唇。

「Brett，我肚子疼，没心情的…」Eddy有气无力地轻拍他的手，变换的体位让疼痛又在腹部凝结起来。「呼呼——好痛——」

Brett没理他，撩开他软趴趴的阴茎，纤细的手指拨开他肥厚的阴唇，略带凉意的指尖轻触Eddy的阴蒂。

「唔！」寒意从阴阜直击神经中枢，Eddy浑身都颤抖了一下，脊背上吓出一层薄汗。「冷！」

Brett像平时抚慰Eddy那样揉弄他的阴蒂。一开始，Eddy小腹内的那团疼痛还是冷冰冰地霸占着子宫；片刻，从脊柱上升腾起的一股暖意逐渐从外围烘暖了他的内部。Eddy感觉不到快感，但他感觉到子宫里本来冰冷凝固的疼痛逐渐像蜡一样融化，变成黏黏糊糊而温热的一团，并在渐渐升高的温度里开始产生缓慢的对流。

Brett又带快了速度。Eddy从后背开始冒汗，像是刚喝了几支烈酒，浑身上下都蒸腾着热气，出了一身汗。他的下腹部像是化成了一滩水，在高温下即将沸腾——那团疼痛融化成了液态的蜡，下一步就将成为助燃剂，帮助Brett点燃他子宫里的火。

两个人都没有说话，暗室里只能听见皮肤快速摩擦的声音和Eddy慢而深的呼吸声。

Eddy低头看着Brett飞快地揉动自己阴蒂的手指，和自己阴道口垂出来的那根像导火索似的棉绳，感觉自己像是变成了一桶即将被引爆的火药，将要从内而外地爆炸。他的子宫里已经完完全全被点燃了，滚烫、炽热，充满活力地跳动着。他把手放在自己鼓胀的小腹上，那里的温度高得吓人。他掌心施加了一点点压力，那团火便忽然高高跃起，然后像爆炸过后的烟花，迅速地向下坠去。

Eddy的肩膀开始前后晃动，这是他性高潮的体现。这是一场滚烫的高潮，缺少性唤起，不带性欲，没有下文。他整个人都被点燃了——从头到脚的温暖，从脑干到趾间，那团火从躯干的中间燃起，在肢体的末端熊熊燃烧。Brett带着他向后倒去，他的脑袋枕在Brett的肚子上，整个人被火燃烧成一团轻飘飘的灰烬：小腹内的那团坠胀的蜡不见了，取而代之地，他整个人都像骑在风口上，轻盈、放松、没有重量。

过了几分钟，Brett拉他起来走几步试试看。Eddy照做，腹部有些麻，但是里面流动着快活的血液，疼痛消失了。

Eddy惊喜地笑着，扑上去吻Brett。Brett把刚才用过的手指塞进Eddy的嘴里，Eddy乖巧地吮吸着，他的指尖尝起来咸咸的。

「你用的棉条是什么型号？」

「super号的，因为这会儿量很多…」

「我嫉妒它，」Brett吻Eddy的脖子。「我也想插在你体内，为你止血。」

Eddy发誓那是他这辈子听过的最浪漫的话。

Eddy从此迷恋上那团火焰在体内燃烧的感觉——它和Brett一样，滚烫地跳动着。

/

Eddy躺在产床上，助产士正在用力地按他的肚子。

「已经流了400了，给我去拿一下器材。」她对旁边的护士说，换了个方向揉Eddy的肚子。「别急啊，下次肚子发紧的时候再往外推一推，就像你刚才生宝宝那样用力…」

「唔…」产床下的地面上已经聚集了一小滩血，还有更多鲜红的液体正顺着产床的塑料封套向下流。Eddy的第二个孩子已经被送进了温箱，此刻的产房里只剩下Eddy、助产士和Ray，Eddy耳边的机器正「滴滴」地响。

「陈医生，胎盘还是没出来，滞留12分钟。」助产士对Ray说。「产妇已经23小时了，估计没力气自己推出来，考虑手工摘除吗？」

真麻烦，Eddy想。他的肚子里装着不愿出来的胎盘，而它正汩汩地流着血，滚热而流动的一团，就像火焰。他又想起了Brett教他的痛经疏解法，只不过这回的疼痛不是为了排出小块的子宫内膜，而是他和Brett的第二个孩子，那个头很大的婴儿，所以他又侧切了，这次往另一侧切了刀口。

人类的胎盘和许多别的哺乳动物的胎盘有很大区别。大型哺乳动物，例如牛和羊 ，胎盘和子宫壁之间有三层细胞分隔，母体和胎儿之间是分隔开的，生产时胎盘也很容易脱出。这样的胎盘通常被称为「胎衣」，看起来就是薄薄的一层粘膜。但是灵长类的胎盘，比如人类，胎盘和子宫壁融为一体，中间没有提供分隔的细胞。这样的胎盘可以最大限度地从母体汲取营养，为胎儿提供养分和氧气，但由于它们融在一起难以分开，生产时的问题也接踵而来，比如胎盘粘连，比如大出血，比如感染。

助产士还在拼命按Eddy 的肚子，他感觉自己像是个快被捏爆的葡萄，下一秒五脏六腑都要从开了十指、还没来得及合上的宫口流出去。

「已经流了450了，手工摘吧。」Ray对助产士说。助产士抱歉地看了Eddy一眼，Eddy其实怕得很想哭，但是他的眼泪已经流干了，没有人在旁边给他喂水。他大概知道是个什么样的流程，但是被异物侵入的感觉还是让他感到极端的恶心。

他感觉到助产士的整只右手伸进了他的宫口，某种冰冷的器材正在刮他的子宫壁。

那好像是个勺子，他想。

铁勺子凉凉的，插进胎盘粘连处，像是挖冰激凌那样，把胎盘嵌在子宫壁里的血管挖出来，斩断联系，那团火逐渐地被剥离下来。助产士的另一只手在他的腹腔外面，按住他因腹直肌分离而软趴趴的肚子，方便她用勺子把胎盘彻底地刮干净，就像用调羹挖干净西瓜里贴着皮的那层红肉。那团火焰完全地被勺子团成了一个火球，在子宫里旋转着， Eddy大口呼吸，只敢仰头看着天花板上的日光灯，因为他知道现在他的腿间看起来肯定像个命案现场。助产士慢慢地把那团火球拖出来，它经过的地方留下一串火苗，滚烫的、鲜红的。

Eddy感觉不到疼，他也不应该感觉到疼，无痛针的长针管还在他的脊柱间隙里安静地陪着他。他本以为摘除之后子宫内部会渐渐平静下来，宫颈和阴道里的热流也会停止，至少不像之前那样滚烫，但是似乎事情没有那么顺利。那团小小的火球出去了，可他还是感觉肚子里有一大团火在燃烧，然后那团火融化成液态，顺着他身体的开口流了出去。

滚烫，粘腻，滴滴答答。

鲜红的。

助产士把取出来的组织放进铁盘里，回过头瞄了一眼Eddy，旋即倒抽了一口冷气。Ray听见她的声音，从那堆宫缩记录里抬起头，Eddy从来没有见过有人的眼睛能瞪那么大。

那团火还在他的子宫和阴道里汩汩流淌，Eddy好像能听到持续的水流声。它似乎正在抽走Eddy上半身的温度，以支持它自己的燃烧。它不像痛经时的自我疏解那样让Eddy整个人都热起来，它让Eddy感觉到冷，寒冷，刺骨的寒冷。

助产士和Ray乱作一团，进来拿东西的小护士在门口被吓得像夜晚被车灯定在马路中央的小鹿，捂着嘴一动不动。

他感觉到眩晕。他又要失去意识了吗？

「赶紧给我找间空的…血液科…快去！…先给我调8个单元…」

「一房大出血…转移…」

那团火终于吸走了他胸腔里最后的温度，他眼前被拉上黑色的帷幕，火焰的热源消失，于是它熄灭了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下篇完結


	3. 心脏造影

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關於思念、苦澀和意料之外。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *血液描寫  
> *過激的情感表達

「我有一个坏消息和一个更大的坏消息。」Ray敲了敲桌子。「你要听哪个？」

「更大的那个吧，我想听听还有什么坏事能发生在我身上。」

Ray看着捧着15周孕腹的Eddy叹了口气。他的肚子不是特别明显，在宽松的粉色卫衣的遮盖下几乎看不出来。

「其实这个坏消息不是发生在你身上，而是你肚子里的宝宝。」他开始调出电脑里的一些文件，Eddy好奇地凑过来。「还记得第七周的时候我听见你胎心很弱吗？」

「记得，你说原因未知来着的…」

「我一直搞不明白胎心弱的原因 ，所以我又去找了几个医生，查了些资料，还写了邮件…」

「早知道这么麻烦，做个羊水穿刺不就好了？」Eddy歪了歪脑袋。

「你给我闭嘴。」Ray没好气地说。「我是你的妇产科医生，我知道什么时间给你开什么检测。」

Eddy乖乖地噤了声，转过头去检查婴儿车里的婴儿，它仍然安静地沉睡着。

「我又和楼下的专家讨论了一下，最后我们找到了一个非常有可能的原因…」

「你只有这种时候才会喊那个凶巴巴的老太婆『专家』呢。」

Ray没理他，虽然其实心里猛点了五十下头。「我们认为，这个孩子有可能有一种先天性心脏缺陷，所谓的三尖瓣闭锁。」

Eddy挑了挑眉，他好像有点印象，又好像没有。或许他从医学院学来的那些知识都顺着他生产时流的血流走了。

「也就是没有右心室。」Ray调出来一张示意图。「左右心室中间的间隔这里有个孔洞，静脉血会从这里跟动脉血混在一起。」

Eddy眨眨眼睛。

「也就是所谓的『半心人』，」Ray只能起些傻名字好让Eddy听懂。「动脉血和静脉血无法分开，混合在一起流向全身。这是一个小病人的心脏造影…」

Ray把电脑屏幕转向Eddy，后者眯起眼睛，仔细看着屏幕灰色背景上那颗勃勃跳动的玩意儿。

「为了容易看懂，我们在动脉血流里标了很多这种小白圈，它们代表氧分子。」Ray用修长的小指指着肺静脉里流动的白点点。「含氧量高的血从这儿进来，但是同时，静脉血从这里回来，它本该待在右心室里，但由于患者几乎没有右心室，它只能从这个开口里进左心室，和动脉血混合在一起，变成含氧量中等的紫色血，然后被泵到全身。」

「也就是说，一直都处于低血氧饱和度的状态？」

Ray满意地点点头，看来Eddy还没傻。他把心脏造影拖到一边，打开另一个文件，那是另一个病例的心脏建模。

「这是三尖瓣闭锁的心脏模型 ，这个瓣膜这里是封死的，不能正常地打开和关闭。这个患者还有一点点右心室的容积，比刚才那个病例大一点，但是对比正常的心室体积还是很小。」

「所以…有什么建议么，医生？」

「这个病不致命，但是宝宝出生之后可能要做很多场手术。」Ray回答。他打开另一个界面，是一个工程软件，他熟练地按了一堆按钮之后，屏幕上生成了一个丑丑的、蠕动的管子。「这个是用流体力学分析的心脏内的血流，这边发红的地方就是受力最大的地方，蓝色是没有受力的部分。你看，中间隔挡这里的孔缘是受力最大的…」

Eddy觉得自己的脑袋快裂开了。他是来产检的，不是来上流体力学课的。Ray还在一脸认真地阐述这个软件如何生成心脏修复模型，而Eddy只想带着他的孩子立刻跑回研究所分配给自己的小房子里，扑到床上大哭一场。他的女儿拿着Ray的小提琴玩偶，架在脖子上有模有样地比划着，而他的婴儿是时候吃奶了。

Ray察觉到他不感兴趣，便把屏幕转回原来面对他的方向，把那些无聊的页面一个一个叉掉。Eddy挺了挺后背，绷紧胸膛坐直，胸前的乳房感受到了一些滞胀感，看来回家之后又该用吸奶器吸奶水了。

上帝唯一还眷恋他的，就是给了他一对丰盈多汁的乳房，但这或许不完全是好事。他的女儿出生后，他没有吸奶的经验，乳房里蓄着奶水导致乳腺堵塞，肿得像两块石头。他痛不欲生，乳房上盖层纱布都会痛，奶水又出不来，第二天他哭着跑去找Ray，求他帮他想想办法。Ray刚好不在，幸亏那个给他接生的助产士有点空闲，于是她熟练地教他如何疏通。

她去茶水间接了一盆滚烫的开水，在地上铺了条瑜伽垫，把水盆放在上面。

「俯卧撑能做的吧？」她笑嘻嘻地问。

「大概…可以。」Eddy捏了捏自己的胳膊。助产士让他把上身脱光，然后趴在瑜伽垫上做俯卧撑，要求他下去的时候要把两边的乳头都浸泡在热水里。

「泡五秒钟，然后撑起来，沿着胸的外围这样画着圈捶打。」她在自己的胸前比划了一下，Eddy终于留意到她胸前的名牌上写着她的名字「Vivian」。

「可是这是开水！」他可不想让自己的乳头变成水煮肉味儿的窝窝头。「这么烫，还在冒烟！」

「温度越高开得越快 ，」Vivian不耐烦地说。「常识推理，温度高了才能化得快，这个道理不懂吗？」

Eddy的女儿在婴儿车里大哭起来，她已经很久没吃过奶了。Eddy看了一眼她哭肿的眼睛，横下心，趴在瑜伽垫上弯曲起手臂，把一对因泌乳而肿大的乳头泡进热水里。片刻，他抬起身体，跪在瑜伽垫上开始绕着圈锤自己的乳房周围。

Vivian正在穿洗手服准备进待产房。她乜斜着眼看Eddy的动作，扬了扬下巴：「用点力啊，这么锤你当是在做丰胸按摩？」

Eddy觉得自己锤的时候都快痛晕过去了，差点对Vivian发起脾气来。爱翻白眼的助产士咂了咂嘴，绕到Eddy身后，握起拳头开始砸他的右胸脯。Eddy觉得她快把他的心脏砸停了，或者锤断他的几根肋骨；就在他快背过气去的时候，Vivian用膝盖顶了顶他的后背，让他再在热水里浸一次乳头。第二次浸泡过后，Eddy虚脱得只能半靠在Vivian的小腿上忍受她大力神般的敲击；当Vivian退后一步走开，他差点向后倒过去，但头晕脑胀的恍惚之间他发现他右边的乳头在向外喷奶。

Eddy 惊喜地向助产士道谢，她头发一甩出了门，临走之前教训他要买吸奶器，让他赶紧锤开另一半的堵塞之后回家休息。

「一个人啊，对自己好一点，」她说。「身体健康、没有痛楚才能好好生活。你得为你自己活着。」

「Eddy。

Eddy Chen，请问你要走神到什么时候？」Ray无语地伸出手在他的面前晃。「还有一个坏消息没说呢。关于你自己的。嘿，理我一下好不好，嘿。」

「啊…我…我在听。」Eddy回过神。

「拜托。你要骗人也骗认真一点啊…」Ray捏了捏鼻梁。「准备好听坏消息了吗？」

「说吧。」

「你的胎盘位置不太对。」Ray小心翼翼地说。「胎盘异位，盖住宫颈口了。」

「也就是说宝宝出不来？」

「对，胎盘把宫口完全封死了。我知道你坚持要顺产，但是这种情况下顺产，胎盘会直接破裂掉，那可就不是流点血的问题了…」

「不就是流很多血吗？大出血？」Eddy笑着问。「又不是没流过。」

「不许笑，把你脸上的笑给我抹掉，去掉，这又不好玩。」Ray恼火起来。作为医生，他最恨那些不把生命当回事的人，看到他们随意糟蹋自己的身体就想发火。「我知道你肯定要反对，但是我要跟你说句实话，这句实话或许忤逆你的心意，但是我一定要跟你说。我建议你终止妊娠。」

「引产？」

「引产。」

「如果我拒绝呢？」

「我会让你马上签预约剖腹产的保证书，然后让你预产期前两周就住进医院。」

Eddy仰着脸看Ray，他的眼睛里是一汪纯净的、不带任何杂质的空白。

Ray早就预见到会是这种结果，所以他把文件推到Eddy面前，指了指纸张末尾的空格。

「签字吧。」

Eddy签了字，把文件推回Ray的电脑前，低头拍了拍自己的小腹。

「你的心脏会很有力的，宝贝。你会有一颗大大的心脏。」

/

车祸后第三天。

两夜没睡的Eddy觉得自己的身体已经不属于自己了。他又困又累，但他不敢闭上眼睛，因为他总会在一片黑暗里看到Brett的脸，对他微笑，说他爱他。Eddy的妈妈总是会在他小时候做了噩梦之后告诉他「梦是反的」，但梦里Brett会一遍一遍地对Eddy说「我爱你」。Eddy不愿意相信那是假的，所以他干脆不睡觉，不闭上眼睛就不会做梦。

他摔开手里一个字都读不进去的文献，从白塔里走出来，阳光透过厚厚的云层洒下来，灰暗的光芒给远处的红房子笼上阴影。他想着自己的过去和未来向前走，让他的脚领着他的身子，去它们想去的地方。

他经过工程楼、红房子，蓝色大门的血液研究中心，癌症研究所门口的丑陋雕塑，餐馆，公寓，广告牌。他经过一群搬着冰盒的研究员，拿着包去上班的护工，餐馆的年轻服务生，商店里整理货品的女老板，街边抽烟聊天的卡车司机。他看着周围的景物随着他的步伐移动而变换角度，高大的实验楼此时看起来像楼盘销售中心里的小模型，在阳光底下死气沉沉地矗立着。

假的，都是假的，我在做梦。

他没理由地奔跑起来，白大褂的衣角顺着他的步伐飘动着。他差一点就要转过街角，冲过那条马路，向对面那片工地上的铁丝网跑过去，但他及时地站定了。

持枪的警卫正站在那个铁丝网前面，警惕地环视着四周。他头上戴着的钢盔上画着研究所的院徽，手里的枪反射阴郁的金属光泽。 身后的铁丝网处，几个工人正在电焊，他们手里的电焊枪迸射出明亮的火星，像研究所的未来一样耀眼。

Eddy的后背贴紧身后的墙，但眼泪的重量让他双腿发软。他顺着墙滑下来，蹲在墙角，哭干了最后一滴眼泪。

/

Eddy牵着他的女儿，推着婴儿车，往城市外围走。他不抱任何希望地拐过屋角，眼前的景象让他叹了口气。

Brett还是骗了他，因为那片「工作进度从来没有进展」的工地消失了，取而代之的是一堵向内弯曲、十米高的厚重白墙，顶上安装着蓝色的刺。白墙下面有一个长凳，Eddy慢慢地走过去，扶着腰坐下。他穿着背带牛仔裤，因生育而增宽的胯部和臀部将腰线撑得满满当当，隆起的腹部高耸着。

七个月了，他感受着腹内的胎动。

七个月了，宝贝，很快妈妈就要进医院，请医生把妈妈的肚子割开，把你取出来，你会像蓝精灵一样漂亮…

「三尖瓣闭锁的患儿通常通体呈现缺氧的蓝色…」

你会和爸爸一样有娇小纤细的体格…

「身体较为虚弱，通常发育比普通人慢…」

Ray医生会给你做开胸手术，你就知道，妈妈为了生你流了多少血…

「可以通过多次重构手术达到血流分离，虽然有一定风险，但是修复的唯一方法…」

一个人产检，一个人生产，一个人带孩子，一个人承受所有的疼痛。这三年来始终如此，Eddy 受够了。

他把脸埋在手里，用自己能发出的最大的喊声嘶吼着，他的声音撞击在身后的白墙上，回音在墙壁之间来回碰撞、回响。

「Brett！Brett！Brett！」他的头发有些长了，稀稀拉拉地垂在他的眼前，被汗凝成一股一股的。「我恨你！给我回来！回来！」

他恢复空白的表情，向后靠在长椅的靠背上，眼神空洞地望着逐渐被乌云遮住的天。暴雨瞬间倾泻下来，但身后的白墙向内弯曲形成的遮蔽挡住了他头顶的雨水，研究所就连这时候都在保护着他。

「你让我看见过自由是什么，」Eddy小声地说，牵着他女儿的小手。「但我只见过一眼，那扇窗户就被封上了。」

「我宁可从来没有出去过，宁可相信研究所就是我的归宿，宁可在这里浑浑噩噩地待一辈子。但我出去过，我触摸到了真实的世界，我遇见了你。于是我开始渴望，开始期待，开始想要离开这个地方，和你一起组建一个…」他顿了顿。「我们俩，三个孩子，说不定还能养一条狗，拿着冰激凌从街的这一头走到那一头，争论披萨上该不该放菠萝。」

「为什么要带我出去呢，Brett？我恨你，你给我希望的甜头尝尝，又让我陷入绝望。妈的。」

「但我还爱你。」他大颗的眼泪滴在孕腹上，在深色的牛仔布料上晕染出蓝黑色的水痕。「想念你给我的伤害，折磨，疼痛，就像你喜欢的黑咖啡。」

Eddy捧着肚子，宝宝在他的腹中动了动。

「你瞧，即使你不在，我也知道如何创造疼痛。」他笑了。「我还活着，我还会感觉到痛，我还会有欲望，我还会想你 。我不需要你，Brett Yang…」

雨渐渐小了，街角的蓝色绣球花上沾着透亮的水滴。

「我在骗谁呢，」Eddy笑着笑着又哭出来。「精子是你的，孩子是你的，他们的血管里流淌着一半你的DNA。」

「说到底，我还是为你而疯狂。我还是为你而活着。妈的。」

/

「呼呼——好痛好痛——」早晨，Eddy躺平在床上，把酒精棉按在腹部的四个伤口上消毒，几天前Ray刚从那四个创口里抽出来800 毫升的腹腔流动血。Brett穿好衣服，绕到床的另外一头去搀扶Eddy。

「能站起来吗？」Brett问。「走，去洗漱。」

Eddy勉强支撑起自己的身体，腹部的疼痛不容忽视。他尽量动作幅度小些，不扯到刀口，Brett把他扶到洗手台旁，Eddy将后腰靠在水池上，勉勉强强能站得住。

「我让你受伤了。」Brett 说这话的语气没什么起伏，完全就是陈述事实。

「别这么说。」虽然缝合好的伤口疼痛远不及黄体破裂时的剧痛，但站立的姿势让Eddy疼得快要晕过去，他觉得腹部的伤口快崩开了。「我没事。」

「你会恨我吗？」

「要恨早就该恨了。早八百年就该把你甩了，然后忘了你。」Eddy咬着后牙说，他的额头出了一层薄汗。他希望赶快洗漱完，然后回到床上静养。「我没有推开你，Brett，我还爱你。」

「我伤害了你。现在我给你一个伤害我的机会。」Brett从水池旁边的抽屉里抽出来一把亮闪闪的修面刀，锐利的刀锋在灯光下闪着寒光。

「Brett Yang，我不做违法的勾当。」Eddy向后躲了躲，Brett牵起他的手，把刀柄往他手里塞。「看在上帝的份上…」

「帮我刮胡子。」Brett面无表情地说，稀松平常得就好像是在让Eddy帮他从冰箱里拿罐冰啤。

「你自己没手么？」

「我忙着照顾你好几天了，坏宝贝，帮你辛苦的男朋友刮刮胡子，好吗？」Brett的语气软下来，用低沉的嗓音粘腻甜蜜地在Eddy 耳边哼。他伸长手臂拿来了剃须泡沫，挤了一团在手心，用双手揉在软软的脸蛋上，此刻他看起来像个瘦削的、长着白胡子的圣诞老人。「来嘛Eddy。来嘛。」

他牵着Eddy因疼痛而颤抖的手，把刀刃贴在自己的脸上，刀锋与皮肤接触处的胡茬立刻断了两根。Eddy深吸一口气，屏住呼吸，将刀片顺着Brett的下颌线向前拉。厚重的白色泡沫裹挟着许多黑色的小点，像海岸线上浪花打出的泡沫一样向前翻滚，留下后面一道光洁柔嫩的皮肤。

刀刃继续向前，Eddy开始害怕了，因为那里有Brett的嘴唇，红润、柔软，前一晚刚吻过他的额头。他的手剧烈颤抖起来，由于长时间没有改换姿势而酸软的腿脚也开始不听使唤，他几乎要跌在地上。在几乎触及唇角时，他慌张地将刀片向下拐，转弯时他的手猛烈地抖了一下，刀片停止在Brett下巴凸起的弧度上，他察觉到Brett挤了挤眼睛。

他颤抖地将刀片移开，刀锋前的白色泡沫和刀锋后肉色皮肤相接处，是一条短短的红线。

血。

Brett站定在原地没有动。Eddy觉得自己大概是疯了，他向前倾身，眼睛直勾勾地向Brett的眼底看去，伸出舌尖舔掉了他下巴上的血痕。他的舌尖现在一半是血液的红色，另一半舔到了白色的剃须泡沫，看上去有些滑稽。Eddy慢慢地转过身，用拇指和食指捻去舌尖上的异物，把弄脏的手指放在水龙头下冲洗。

Brett 依然没说话，双手搂上Eddy的后腰 ，安静地等他洗完。

「苦的。」Eddy咂了咂嘴，转过头，皱着眉头看着Brett。

「听起来像我们的第一次。」Brett笑了。「挺痛的，有一点点血，有浓稠的白色液体，你也抱怨它是苦的。」

「闭嘴，变态。」Eddy咧开嘴，转过头避开Brett 炽热的眼神，一对兔牙在笑容里藏不住。「别说了。」

「你当时也把它用手指头从嘴里捻掉了。」Brett伸手去牵Eddy空闲的手。「那时候我们多大？高二？高一？」

「别说了Brett，你要是让我把伤口笑裂了，我绝对会跟你分手。」Eddy躲避着Brett亲吻他唇角的嘴。「还没长好呢。」

「这样我们就扯平了。」Brett向后退了退，从镜子里看自己下巴上继续渗血的刀口。「你流了血，我也流了血。你身体内部流血，我脸上流血。我爱你。」

「这不是爱。」Eddy脸上的笑容消失了，他有些不适地挪动着右腿。「这是平均主义，Brett，爱不是平均主义。爱不一定要扯平的。」

「但爱也不是你这样一个人承受所有的疼痛。」Brett回答。「你把好东西都自己抢走了，那还给我剩下什么呢？」

好东西，什么好东西？Eddy不明白。他只是想要保护他而已。他示意Brett稍微转过脸，继续将刀片贴在Brett的脸上。

他又割破了两处别的地方——一道血痕横亘在下颌线处，另一道在上嘴唇上方几毫米，但Brett每次都默许他继续。结束之后两个人都大汗淋漓，像是刚从水里捞上来一样。他们接吻，急切地，疼痛地，然后Brett搀扶着Eddy回到床上休息。Eddy肚子上的伤口开始渗出组织液，他的胸脯因疼痛剧烈起伏着，像一条从水里不小心蹦到岸上的鱼。

「你这么善良，让我拿你怎么办呢？」Brett在出门上班前最后看了一眼床上脸色惨白的Eddy。「我该怎么和你扯平呢？」

/

Eddy和Brett的第三个孩子出生了。他的左眼里有一颗和Brett一样的痣，有和Brett一样圆鼓鼓的腮帮子。Eddy的小腹上多了一道横亘着的疤，那是第三个孩子见到世界的窗户。

Ray警告他不许再生育。「你的子宫壁已经薄得像层纸了，」他严肃地说，「我给你剖腹产的时候差点没忍住把子宫一并给切了。」

「学长残忍！」

「你不知道这次摘胎盘的时候多心惊肉跳！Vivian这次喊了三个护士待命，我清宫的时候手都在抖。」Ray欲哭无泪地抱怨。「止血用了好多纱布…差点又要给你输血。」

「宝宝的心脏修复什么时候开始？」Eddy问。他已经很瘦了，原来肉乎乎的身体现在看起来有些孱弱。「我知道从这儿开始就不是你的主治范围了，但请务必…」

「给你找个好医生？」Ray挑了挑眉毛。「放心，我已经把你转给了儿科的Hahn医生，她会全权负责宝宝的心脏修复流程。给你的腹部缝合拆了线以后我的工作就结束了，很高兴做你的主治医生，Eddy.」

「如果我还想…」

「不，你不想。」Ray捏了捏鼻梁。「如果你下次再揣着个崽进我的诊室，我就会直接一拳把你打晕，然后把你抬到手术室把你的子宫切了。」

「学长超残忍！」

「Hahn医生的诊室在B座三楼，祝你和宝宝好运，Eddy。」

/

Eddy走进Hahn医生的会议室，怯生生地敲了敲门。

「请进！喊我Hilary就好，不用见外。」Hilary和蔼地对Eddy笑，伸出手示意长桌周围的几个医生。「陈医生发给我们的心脏造影我们已经看了，现在我们正在开研讨会，请了几个专家一起讨论修复流程。这位是心脏外科的…」

Eddy坐在长桌的另一端，机械地对他们点点头，一个名字也没有在脑海里留下印象。他的第三个孩子此刻正躺在楼下的温箱里，而另两个或许正在小托班里哭闹着，把托管老师吵得头痛。他感觉周身空荡荡的，就像回到了他刚进研究所的第一天，谁也不认识，谁也不在乎。

Hilary还在热情地介绍。「因为你的孩子情况比较复杂，我们有可能采取非常规的治疗手段和手术。为此，我们还请到几位专家远程地指导和分析。这位是目前在新加坡行医的心脏组织再生专家——」

Hilary打开投影仪，一束光柱在屏幕上投射出zoom会议室的界面。Eddy抬头看了一眼，他的心脏一瞬间漏了半拍。

那张他无比熟悉的脸出现在屏幕上，左眼里的痣透过厚厚的镜片对Eddy温柔地笑。

「Brett Yang.」

Fin. (?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果有科學性錯誤請務必指出。  
> references：  
> https://www.childrenshospital.org/conditions-and-treatments/conditions/t/tricuspid-atresia/diagnosis-and-treatment  
> 提到的流體力學分析軟件是COMSOL。


	4. 番外一  时间标记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關於研究所、雙性人和親密疏離型人格。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *血液描寫  
> *令人不適的性癖  
> *虛構科技樹  
> *極端人格

「接下来是人造人实验室的成果汇报。」Jordon敲了敲手里的行事历。「Eddy，轮到你了。」

Eddy走上讲台，对台下笑了笑，开始阐述人造人实验室本年的研究成果。

「其实早在二十世纪九十年代，多利羊的诞生就标志着人类已经掌握了克隆的精髓。然而，多利的诞生是将体细胞融合的受精卵植入母羊体内，然后经过怀孕、生产、个体成长和成熟，成为和母体完全一样的克隆体。这个周期对于人类来说太长了，一个具有同等思维能力的成体需要许多年才能长成，而且还需要完全一样的教育背景、生活经历、物质条件等等，才能完全复制一个人。这样的条件客观上无法提供，因此，从受精卵开始的克隆人的用途在很多方面都受到限制。

但是，我们知道，一个婴儿的体细胞和当他成人之后的体细胞会有很大区别。不仅仅是端粒的长短，成人的细胞里还有许多功能性的DNA标记，是由于个体成熟而造成的必要功能性改变；又或是由于个体成熟，某些婴儿时期的DNA标记消失了。这些不同之处带来了幼体和成体细胞的不同，我们将它们统称为『时间标记（time stamp）』。本实验室本季度的研究重点是，通过研究和解析成体细胞的标记，如何在幼体干细胞内部定位和诱导时间标记的发生。」

「也就是如何跳过成长过程，直接克隆出成体。」主管在旁边补充。「这样的克隆过程 是收益最大化的，因为客户可以选择在精力或智力最顶峰的年龄采集体细胞，从而最大化创造价值。」

Eddy接着分析了几个较为重要的时间标记和诱导方法。在汇报的末尾，他展示了一例诱导成功的组织器官。

「这是母体成年小鼠的肝脏，也就是克隆的本体。它应该有2.5厘米左右的直径，和较为复杂的截面血管网。」

他调出第二张图片。「这是正常的，由受精卵起始克隆的幼体小鼠的肝脏。它的直径是5毫米，截面的血管扫描显示，这是一个正常的幼体肝脏，结构远比成体简单。」

最后一张图片。「这是通过『时间标记』分化诱导的克隆小鼠肝脏。可以看到，它的直径是2.5厘米，截面血管网的分布…」

Eddy把两张扫描电镜的照片重叠在一起，血管网完全重合。会议室里所有的研究员都起立为他鼓掌，器官再生实验室的主管用袖口擦了擦眼角。

「接下来的试验，将围绕着通过『时间标记』克隆整个人体进行。值得一提的是，本试验中几乎所有的体细胞种类都对『时间标记』产生反应，但只有神经细胞无法表现出敏感性，因此成体大脑无法被克隆，也就是说，记忆无法被克隆。」

「我们希望接下来能和神经科学研究所紧密合作，开发出导入/导出记忆的方法，从而突破成体克隆学的技术难关。」主管补充。

Eddy看见会议桌远端的Brett饶有兴致地翻看他发下去的试验数据，后者留意到他的目光，勾勾唇角对他笑了起来。

/

Brett和Eddy一起回宿舍。

「刚才你做的那个小鼠肝脏病例非常有趣，」Brett认真地点评。「不愧是后起之秀啊Eddy，进所里一年就攻克了成体克隆？」

「啊…不，我只是为整个实验室做汇报，其实师兄师姐们早就在研究这方面了，我只是当了领功的人…」Eddy害羞地挠挠头。

「不，你肯定提了什么关键点，他们之前都没想到。」Brett转过身，挡住Eddy前进的脚步。「你肯定做出了什么贡献。成体克隆他们研究了那么久，从我的主管进来之前他们就开始搞成体克隆研究了，怎么你一进来就攻克了？」

「唔…呃…」Eddy不擅长被夸奖，他的脸羞得红到耳朵根。从小他都是在打骂里长大，一旦有人给他点甜头，说好话给他听，他就先是不知所措，然后欣喜若狂，尾巴翘得老高。「别…别这么夸我，我…」

「一句简单的『谢谢』就挺好的。」Brett读出他的窘迫，有些不耐烦地指点他的语无伦次。「所以你们联系工程院帮你做量产型的克隆舱了吗？」

「还没有，」Eddy如实回答。「主管提议要做…」

他们头上忽然传来直升机螺旋桨的声音，两架直升机从他们头顶低空掠过。还没等它们离开视线，另两架更低空飞行的直升机快速地绕过白塔，向研究所另一端飞去。它们有一瞬遮住了太阳，由于飞的很低，Eddy勉强能看见直升机的肚子上画着研究所的院徽。天空里忽然充斥了许多直升机的身影，螺旋桨削开空气的声音接踵而至，它们悬停在研究所的主要道路上方，掀起的风卷起落叶和尘土，差点迷了Eddy的眼睛，道路上别的研究员也 纷纷停下脚步，揉眼睛、捂耳朵。Brett戴着眼镜不受影响，他仰着脸观察那些黑色的直升机，脸上充斥着鄙视的神情。

「怎么回事？」Eddy捂着耳朵问。「怎么突然这么多直升机？出什么事了？」

「有人失踪了。」Brett冷静地回答。「他们在追踪失踪的人，然后用直升机把他带回来。」

「失踪 ？怎么会有人失踪？」

「研究所给我们发的门禁，每天进实验室和宿舍都要刷卡，对吧？」Brett依然仰着脸看天空中的直升机。「食堂买饭也要用，所以如果一周之内卡都没有动静，研究所会判定你失踪，然后动用一切资源找到你。」

「一切资源？这也太夸张了…」

「不仅是一切资源，而且会追着你到天涯海角。」Brett忿恨地咬着后槽牙说。「只要你在研究所的名单上，除非死掉，否则永远都不要想着逃过他们的追踪。」

「这说明研究所保护我们呀。」Eddy不明白Brett话里的恼火，他只是觉得被直升机的噪音吵得心烦。「既然不是找我们的，那我们走吧，回宿舍吃饭…」

「好，我们走。」Brett最后瞥了一眼那架黑色的直升机，拉着Eddy的胳膊往宿舍走。「去做饭。」

/

「昨天下午的直升机搜救行动获得成功，」白塔前台，Jordon背后的电视里，身着白大褂的主持人平静地解说。「据悉，该失踪研究员在毗邻城市被发现，被直升机带回研究所后表现出较为极端的情绪和行为波动，精神病研究所主管认为他有较大可能性患有精神疾病。目前，该研究员已被精神病研究所收治，出院时间未知。请各位研究员注意自己的精神卫生健康，防止这样的情况再次…」

「他没有生病。」Brett喃喃地说，他刚从干细胞研究所回来，手里的冰盒里装着十管人类干细胞。「他只是没料到研究所会这么锲而不舍地找他，他跑得不够快、不够彻底…」

Brett知道他不能犯同样的错误。他得把他的那张研究所门禁卡给彻底地从系统里销毁，才能没有后顾之忧地逃出生天。研究员的职位是终身的，也就是说，他只有一条路可以走了。

他得死掉才行。

/

Brett向主管申请，加入了Eddy的研究团队。

「心脏细胞不可自体再生，而克隆心脏将会对心脏组织培养起到革命性的推动和启发。我希望能加入这个项目，以我对心脏再生的了解来促进项目的进一步整合，同时学习经验…」

第二天，Brett的临时工作台搬到了Eddy对面，Eddy只要一抬眼就能从瓶瓶罐罐的缝隙里看见Brett的脸。那一整天他都晕晕乎乎的，觉得累了就抬眼看一眼对面的人，立刻笑容就又回到他的脸上。

每天都能看着他真是太好了，eddy想。

Eddy想起高中时代，他和Brett在交响乐团里的日子。一提首席Brett和二提首席Eddy之间隔了个人，但Eddy会偷偷抬眼看Brett，他专注拉琴的样子是如此耀眼。Eddy 毫不掩饰自己的迷弟滤镜，Brett也从来不会嫌弃这个二提的可爱学弟，毕竟他喜欢所有人的注意力都集中在自己身上。他们一起去乐团，一起放学回家，亲密得就像亲兄弟。但是只有Eddy知道，他内心深处对于Brett学长的情感早已超出友情，他愿意追随他的每一步，只是为了看着他的背影，给自己一个学习、奋斗的目标。他希望能和Brett一样优秀，和他平起平坐，和他共事，向他证明自己。

他不知道Brett怎么想，他只是单纯地、单方向地、纯粹地喜欢着。

某天放学回家，他们走在社区后面那条小路上，Eddy手舞足蹈地和Brett解释着前一晚期末派对上他们如何跳舞，一对翘臀在白色牛仔裤里绷得紧紧的，在Brett面前摇来晃去。Brett笑嘻嘻地看着他跳来跳去，点评他的舞蹈「像个企鹅在冰上走」，还说高三的人都已经不屑于办期末派对了。他有些无语地看着Eddy非要在他家的拐弯处拉住他站定，一定要展示他的跳跃动作：小短腿在地上用力一蹬，在空中劈了个120度的叉，却在落地时忽然满脸的痛苦，捂着小腹弯着腰，上半身蜷成一团。

Brett意识到有什么不对，他清晰地看见Eddy白色牛仔裤的裆部晕出一大块鲜红的颜色。

Eddy夹着腿，好像是在怕什么东西流出来。他慢慢地转过身，空闲的那只手探到身后摸了摸，指尖上覆盖了一层薄薄的红色。他用兔牙紧紧地咬住下嘴唇，并拢双腿不敢大步走，挪着小碎步靠近Brett身边。

「你…没事吧？」Brett有些不知所措。他习惯性地迎上去想要提供搀扶，却被Eddy的手势阻止了。「怎么回事？」

该死，Brett要成为除了家人之外第一个知道他秘密的人了。他或许会觉得Eddy是个怪物，是个令人作呕的婊子，或许会恐惧地逃走，但Eddy还是鬼使神差地把书包从肩上滑下来，递给了Brett，让他帮自己拿着。他也不知道他在想什么，这儿是社区后面的小路，人烟稀少，在这儿塞进棉条应该不会有人撞见的…

「我…」他吞了口口水，害羞得像是月经初潮的时候拿着带血的内裤去找妈妈，以为自己怀孕了。「我来月经了。」

「月经？」Brett觉得自己的生理课都白上了。那不是女性才有的…？

「最近期末压力大，月经好像提前了…」Eddy的声音越来越小。「等等，让我从包里拿个东西…」

他在书包最外层的口袋里摸来摸去，Brett看到他抽出了一包纸巾和一个铅笔长的棒状物体，它外面包着一层塑料纸，标注着「L」。Eddy把腰间的皮带搭扣解开，接着就要拉下拉链，但他注意到Brett正像看乐谱一样专注地看着他的动作，脸红得燃烧到耳朵根。

「我要脱裤子了，你能不能转过去？」他小声地说，谁会知道Brett会对小学弟脱裤子这么感兴趣呢？

「唔…抱歉。」Brett 转过身，背对着Eddy。他听见拉链的响声，Eddy有些粗重的呼吸声，衣料摩擦皮肤的声音。他听见Eddy 嗓子里传出软糯的哼声，最终还是没忍住，偷偷地转过了头。

眼前的景象让他的呼吸也粗重起来。Eddy正夹着腿，努力地把紧身的白牛仔裤从臀部剥下来，里面穿的白色内裤裆部也被完全染成了红色。

这家伙还懂得白裤子要配白内裤，真可爱。Brett心想。

Eddy把牛仔裤褪到脚踝处，抬起一只脚踩上花坛的边缘。他把纸巾展开、从中间对折，平铺在手指上，撩开腿间软软的阴茎，探进会阴处擦拭。或许是注意到Brett的目光，Eddy 擦得很慢，原本疲软的阴茎也开始有了点精神。他从腿间把沾着血液和暗红色血块的纸巾拖出来，血在他的大腿上蹭出一道红红的血痕。

Brett 不知道自己是怎么想的，他的洁癖此时已经被他扔进了垃圾堆。他很自然地从Eddy手里接过叠好的带血纸巾，塞进了书包侧边的空口袋里。Eddy「哧啦」一声剥开棉条外面的包装纸，捏着细细的塑料导管把它取出来，圆润的导管头抵在会阴处：Brett这才看见Eddy腿间那条窄窄的缝，顶部的阴蒂圆圆的、粉粉的。

Eddy似乎有些紧张，即使是用一条腿直立、一条腿弯曲并蹬在花坛上的熟悉姿势，他还是试了两次才把导管完全插入。他用拇指和中指捏住导管柄，食指像推注射器那样把棉条推进自己身体，舒了一口气，抽出了带血的导管。那根细细的棉绳在他腿间晃来晃去，Eddy把右腿从花坛上放下来，那根棉绳遂即便消失在他丰盈的大腿根间。他把导管塞进棉条的塑料包装里递给Brett，弯腰去提他被血染红的白色牛仔裤。血液带来的潮湿感让他激灵了一下，但他强忍着克服了裆部的粘腻感，慢慢扣好皮带扣，向下按了按自己半勃的阴茎，然后从Brett那里接回了他的书包。

Eddy看见Brett的胯部也鼓胀了一大包，他不知道应该怎么解读Brett的性欲。他转动身体把书包背到背上，阴道里塞入棉条的感觉让他格外安心。

「别告诉别人喔…」Eddy低着头，看着地面。

「嗯，不会。」Brett把刚才Eddy 递给他的垃圾也塞进书包侧边的口袋，理了理自己的衣服。「没事就好。」

「你不嫌弃我吗？」Eddy问。「我有…」

他不知道接下来的话怎么说出口，Brett也没有让他说出口。Brett把身上的大衣脱下来，围在Eddy的腰际，挡住他裤子上的血痕。当 Brett大衣上的体温绕过他的后腰，暖和的袖子在小腹前打了个结，Eddy觉得自己快被融化了，他将双臂绕在Brett脖颈处，把自己拉进他怀里，结结实实地拥抱了十秒钟。

「谢了兄弟，」Eddy龇着兔牙对Brett笑了。「明天乐团排练的时候衣服还你。」

「算了，都沾上了。」Brett嘟哝着，转身向自己家所在的那条巷子拐。「明天见。」

Eddy把腰间的大衣袖口拽到鼻子前闻嗅着，Brett的味道充斥鼻腔。他所没有预见到的事情是，Brett回到家后立刻把自己锁进了卧室，用那张半干的带血纸巾包住自己完全勃起的阴茎自慰。他把Eddy给他的塑料棉条导管放在鼻子下面闻嗅着，塑料味包裹着一点点咸味在他的鼻尖萦绕。那就是Eddy身体的味道吗？

Eddy 的血蹭在他的阴茎上，红红的。他刮起一点自己掺和着血的精液，塞进了嘴里。

/

工程院终于把量产型的克隆舱做好，送到了白塔顶楼。原来的储藏室被征用了，现在里面放满了发出蓝光的克隆舱，Eddy称它们为「茧」。Brett对「茧」的兴趣是全实验室最高的，他每天泡在放着「茧」的房间里，甚至把自己的折叠床也搬了进去。

一开始Eddy还会每晚等他下班一起回宿舍，但Brett没日没夜地测试「茧」让Eddy失去了耐心。他放弃了象征性的等待，每天按时下班，不理会亮着幽幽蓝灯的储藏室。

/

医院二楼的咖啡厅。

「你还仰仗着那个想法？」Ray问。

「何止是仰仗，是实施。」Brett回答。「还有几天就分化完成了。」

「分化完成就得去死，你对克隆人也不能这么残忍啊。」

「反正不能克隆记忆。」

Ray冷笑了一声，低头抿了口咖啡。「我倒是觉得你这个人脑子里的记忆废料已经够多的了，不如你自己去死，让那个无辜的克隆人逃出去算了。」

「不行。」Brett斩钉截铁地回答。「我有无论如何都想保有的记忆，无论如何都想记住的人。」

「你这么爱他，就带他一起逃出去啊。」Ray转了转咖啡杯的角度，让拉花的尖对着自己。「克隆两个，反正空『茧』那么多。」

「不…不行，」Brett推了推眼镜。「他得留在这儿，他还没…」

「他还没什么？」

「他得留在这儿，因为…Ray，你是世界上鲜有的研究双性人生殖结构的医生，他需要你。」Brett伸出手向Ray示意。「带他出去的话，没有这个医疗条件…」

Ray没搭话，他举起手，示意侍者来结账。Brett适时噤了声，仰头喝掉了杯子里最后一滴咖啡。

「拜托你了。」

「你欠我个大人情，Brett。」Ray在账单上签上自己的名字。

/

「Brett，昨天晚上我做了炒饭，宿舍冰箱里给你留了一碗，上面标了你的名字，记得去拿！」

「Brett，工作做完了没？一起回宿舍吗？」

「Brett，好久不见，最近辛苦了——」

「Brett，谢谢。」

「Brett，我爱你。」

Brett从梦中惊醒，梦里他听见的那些话在他耳边回荡，让他出了一身冷汗，胃里阵阵翻涌着恶心。他身边熟睡着Eddy，无名指上的婚戒在清晨的阳光里缓缓闪耀着银色的光。

「你为什么对我这么好？」Brett从床上爬起来，从房间的角落里拿出他提前收拾好的公文包，急急忙忙地穿衣服。Eddy醒了，在被窝里眯缝着他的桃花眼，悄悄地观察着他的未婚夫在房子里像着火了似的翻找东西、穿衣服打领带。

「今天这么早？」他笑着问，把戴着戒指的手从被窝里拿出来。「怎么回事？」

「今天有个早会，昨天的试验出了点问题。」Brett回答。「我走了。我爱你。」

Eddy觉得自己幸福得就像在做梦，他哼哼了一声「我也爱你」，听见Brett在玄关甩上门的声音，便重新沉沉睡去。

「好恶心，好恶心好恶心好恶心…」Brett一边下楼一边小声念叨。「为什么要爱我？我有什么值得你爱的？我有什么好的？！」

「我是人渣，我不值得，你应该去爱更好的人…」

「我伤害你！折磨你的情感 ！我不敢面对！」

「你对我越好，我就越想离开你，因为我不明白你为什么要这么做。你做的越好，我越想打击你，因为我希望我是更好的那一个。」

Brett走进车库，狠狠地踢开了地面上的一个石子。

「为什么要爱我？！给我滚去爱别人，不要把你怎么都消耗不完的爱寄托在我身上。」Brett顿了顿，他的声音沙哑了。「不，如果我现在不走，你对我的爱或许某一天真的会消磨殆尽…」

「我得走了。」他拉开车门，弯腰把自己的门禁卡丢进座位侧边的抽屉里，启动了自动巡航。他弓着背，取消了自动测距、弯道减速的功能，自动巡航的速度定在八十迈。

Brett拿着公文包，目送着那辆车缓缓驶出车库后开始疯狂地加速。他转过身，向另一个方向——向城市边缘狂奔而去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後續時間線不定期更新，沒腦子點科技樹了  
> 借梗/二設大歡迎


	5. 番外二 孵化箱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于亲密疏离人格、追逐和恨意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *极端人格  
> *夹带了很多私货：本篇灵感其实是作者近期自己身上发生的真实案例

Eddy刚来研究所时。

「该死，…该死！」Brett一下一下地顶弄着Eddy，他的后背在床板上撞的生疼。Brett心情不好，一边做一边发脾气，身上的动作和力道也没个分寸，像个急切的处男一样把Eddy从下面劈开。焦躁的性事不带任何前奏和引子，Eddy刚从浴室里出来便被按进自己房间，不由分说地被贯穿了个透。

「Brett！停下！Brett！」Eddy忍过刚开始撕心裂肺的疼痛，开始奋力挣扎，把Brett掐在他腰上的手往旁边推。他半躺在床上，背靠着床板寻求依靠，下半身疼得发麻，面前的 人只是黑着脸用力推进他的女穴。Eddy从心底感受到恶心和厌恶，他无法原谅Brett曾经对他做的那些事情，那些在他的噩梦里一遍遍上演的抛弃、恐惧和无助。Brett没有完全兴奋起来，软软的一团堵在Eddy身体里，胀得他难受。

Eddy感觉到脖颈处被掐住，Brett右手的五指借着他的体重压在Eddy气管上，气道被切断带来痛苦的窒息感。Eddy的求生欲混着愤怒升腾起来，他不同意像这样被当成玩具玩弄，没有人权，没有尊严，甚至这样危险的游戏前没有最基本的协议。在面部被憋出青紫的颜色之前，他拼尽全力召集全身的力气和勇气，在窄小的单人床上翻了个身，两个人便以下身相接的尴尬姿势双双跌到了床下。Brett被Eddy压在脏兮兮的地毯上，眼镜歪在头顶，差一点就要碎裂成两半。他痛苦地哀嚎着，如果不是刚才被无缘无故地欺负，或许Eddy还会关心一下他今天为什么这么生气和沮丧。

可是Eddy真的生气了。兔子急了也是会咬人的，他本想按着Brett的脸站起身，想想这对他那张臭脸还是太便宜了，于是便扬起右手，对着Brett的脸颊上狠狠地扇了下去。本来像个翻过身的乌龟一样挣扎着想要起身的Brett安分下来，左脸上一个红彤彤的掌印，双臂也脱力地放平在地毯上。Eddy喘着粗气恢复呼吸，揉着脖子上被掐出的红痕，平息因恐惧而飙升的心跳。他无慈悲地看着被他骑着的Brett，恨不得再一巴掌打上去，却看见Brett的胸膛忽然开始上上下下地抽动。

Brett的鼻尖也红了，Eddy意识到他在哭。

示弱的暴君只会让人感到厌恶 ，Eddy像是看到蛆一样从Brett的身上弹了起来，用脚踢开他想要握住他脚踝的手，跑到房间的另外一头，把浴袍紧紧地裹在身上。他的手机也在浴袍的口袋里，紧急报警键只要动动手指就能按到，Eddy毫不害怕最终和Brett当庭对质，说真的，他期待那一天的到来。

「Eddy…」Brett抽了抽鼻子。「我今天…犯了傻错误…」

「把你女朋友弄死了？」Eddy冷笑。「我可不惊讶。」

「好不容易退分化做的干细胞…」Brett像个小孩子一样哽咽住了。「孵化箱坏掉了，温度不够，所以都死掉了…」

「温度不够？」

「对，」Brett点点头。「实验室里另外一个人发现的，他拿温度计量了，温度比设定的低了至少5度。」

「所以孵化箱的温度低了5度你都没注意到 ？」Eddy有些发笑，他们这个等级的研究员不应该犯这样的错误。

「本该由技工来定时检修的！」Brett大喊。「他们没有注意到这个问题，现在我的干细胞就成了替罪羊！」

「你最近每天都在实验室留到那么晚，也是因为干细胞不长了的问题？」

Eddy 想起最近Brett 每天都在实验室泡着，半夜三更回到宿舍是正常现象，还经常干脆就睡在实验室里，第二天早上Eddy去上班的时候能碰见他从那张小小的折叠床上坐起身，眼下的黑眼圈浓得怕人。这样的长时间投入似乎并没有看到什么进展，Eddy注意到他还是每天几乎都在做同样的操作，并没有什么新变化。他很好奇，但是他又不敢问，只是从他那张试验台的缝隙里悄悄地瞥着Brett的动作。

他想起初进实验室的第一天，Brett对他说的那番话、那杯咖啡、实验室落地窗外飘过的云。他还记得他们之间曾经发生过的那些事情，甜蜜的、苦涩的；但记起的事情越多，恐惧也就升腾得越高，他似乎还爱他，但更多的是怕他。

「唉，现在只能从头开始重做…」Brett叹了口气，暴露着下半身坐在地上的姿势有些滑稽。「都怪该死的保温箱，该死，我怎么…」

Eddy明白了他要站的立场，他冷笑着哼了一声。

「这不是你该犯的傻错误，」Eddy朝他挨近了一步。「大意，疏忽，不思考，嫁祸于人。」

「什么？」

「这不是技工的错，你自己的孵化箱当然要自己检查。」Eddy用脚踢开他放在地上的健身哑铃。「不要随便把责任推给别人。」

「Eddy…」

「你每天在实验室泡那么久，有什么成果？有什么进展？每天都做着一样的事情，看上去很忙碌很有效率，其实都是无用功。」Eddy走过来，居高临下地看着Brett。「没有效率地瞎忙活，浪费时间。」

Brett抬头看着背光站着的Eddy，天花板上的顶灯从他头顶上方照下来，Brett 看不清他脸上的表情。或许是眼泪迷蒙了他的双眼，他就算戴上眼镜，视线里依然是模模糊糊的一片。

「看，同样是一天的时间，你选择在实验室没有效率地泡一天，而我可以每天挤出时间看文献、去组会，回来吃饭、打扫房间、健身，充满成就感地上床睡觉。花多时间并不代表结果就一定会好，做事效率才是主导你每天成就感的核心。」

「…」

「当我每天挤出时间休息，我会觉得这是我应得的个人时间，你呢？你会觉得你在浪费时间，觉得愧疚、对不起自己。为什么？因为你做事的时候没有尽到全力，你自己也明白这一点，不断地留下遗憾，所以你无法接受跟自己的和解。」

Eddy低头看着地上坐着的Brett，他像个被家长训斥的孩童一样低着头。

这或许是Brett进研究所以来第一次有人如此直白地批评他。往常他靠着善于社交的性格和好人脉在人群中非常吃得开，但是科研骗不了人，科研需要沉静和思考。浮躁透过他的眼睛显露出来，反应在他的实验和写作中，他还是逃不过找上门的低级错误。现在Eddy一刀撕开了他的幻想，事实暴露在他眼前，如此直白，如此鲜血淋漓。

「我经常想着要不要等你下班一起去食堂吃饭，」Eddy说。「但是我知道我等不到你，就算等到你，你也会是满脸厌世地跟我讲你那些无聊的自杀念头。对，我觉得他们很无聊，我不管你是否尊重你自己的生命，但我知道你一定没有勇气去死。」

Eddy直起身，走到窗边。

「所以我决定不等了，我按照我的节奏生活，放任你的自甘堕落。你以为我在乎？不，你错了，我真的不在乎。你只是把我当一个树洞，无论是什么意义上的，然后你把你的痛苦释放给我，让我也陪你痛苦。」

Brett张了张嘴，但Eddy没给他说话的机会。

「闭上你那张臭嘴，穿好你的衣服，然后从这里滚出去。我不欢迎你，Brett，慢走不送。」

Brett感受到无以言表的征服欲，在被拒绝的痛苦中升腾起来。对，他希望Eddy这样恨他，他才能在这场有毒的追逐游戏里感受到快感，他享受着求之不得的渴望和望眼欲穿。

「我爱你，Eddy。」只有这样的时候才能说出这样的话，Brett站起身，整理好衣装夺门而出。

Eddy不明白自己到底说了什么让Brett 得出这样的结论，猜想着或许他的内心还是有药可救的。他关上门，反思着他到底说了什么话让Brett回心转意，每次他的愤怒似乎都是走火的手枪，当Brett回到他的门前、露出那副神情，他还是会打开门，成为他泄愤的对象。

Brett 无法停止追逐，而他无法拒绝。

他们都中毒了，Eddy想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 干细胞真难养，mmp

**Author's Note:**

> 本文純屬痛苦產物 生理課要我老命  
> 私藏了很多自己的deep dark fantasy（霧  
> 如有（肯定有）知識性/常識性錯誤 務必多指教 虛心接受  
> 正文已完结，番外绝赞更新中  
> go follow me on ins: twoset_vv


End file.
